From the Heart II: Destiny's Fall
by UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Battle for Destiny Islands. Alternatively, the inhabitants of Destiny Islands aren't about to take a full blown Heartless Invasion lying down. Mostly focuses on Final Fantasy Characters for this arc, guest staring Jason Grace from Heroes of Olympus
1. Fallen Guardian

A/N: For the record, Deadpool is a walking author's note. Like. Seriously. Walking author's note

Published: 12/27/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fallen Guardian**

Tina Branford, in her free time, enjoyed spending time in her garden. Tina was a firm believer in organic goods, and what better way to get them than to grow them yourself?

Besides, there was something special… Something magnificent about the whole thing.

Her hands had wrought so much destruction. Fire was her calling, her strength, her power. Fire destroyed, left nothing but ash in its wake. Fire was warmth. Fire was heat. Fire was life.

Tina knelt, hands splayed, allowing warmth to swelter from her palms around her. Tending the flame, the flicker, the ember of life within the roots.

Then, she heard it.

No.

Not heard…

Felt.

Felt the echo.

Tina snapped up, spinning about, sparks already cackling on her fingertips. Cackling before they died out as pure shock left her gaping, imobile.

This was impossible.

Impossible, but…

"You. You're… You're dead." Tina struggled to speak. "You died. I saw you die."

A broken gaze met her own before the eyes quickly looked away. Battered. So utterly battered. The familiar armor, the robes, that once adorned him were in tatters. The horned helmet he'd once worn was no more.

His shield, his sword, were gone. All that was left was a man in broken shattered armor, covered in soot, his once glimmering hair a burned mess.

The Warrior. The original Warrior of Light, from the first world. Someone who should he dead and gone and erased, but instead was standing here in her garden beyond all logical belief.

There was no recognition in his eyes. No acknowledgement. Nothing that showed that he knew her. Nothing except the broken gaze of a man, shattered apart a thousand times over. The apathy of eyes that had seen a thousand horrors, seen so many of them that they became numb to the world, numb to reality.

Tina knew that gaze.

She'd had it herself once before. Held it, all those centuries ago when Kefka had made her wear that crown, made her slaughter, made her kill. Her body, moving against her will.

Broken by horrors, forced to watch again and again, utterly helpless to stop any of it. Helpless to prevent anything, helpless to be anything but a victim, a survivor while everyone else fell.

Then, the face twisted in confusion. Confusion as the eyes locked on her, as they took her in. Focus and concentration that Tina recognized.

It was the look of a human, trying to remember something they should have no ability to remember. It had been centuries. A human mind is not meant to remember that long. It simply isn't designed for that. And, whatever the Warrior of Light was now, he had once been human and that was what defines him.

So, of course, he had to prove her wrong.

"Terra?" his voice rasped out. Rasped, as broken as his visage, the word tumbling from his mouth roughly, voice cracking.

That name… She had not heard that name in address to her in a long time. So, so long.

Tina lifted an arm towards him.

"I-"

Then, an explosion rocked the world. Eyes widening, Tina turned as fire, brilliant and orange and red, began to rise, billowing into the skies. Fire that flared briefly, brightly, before a flicker of azure ripped through it, causing ice to hail down.

As quickly as it had begun, it stopped. Stopped so suddenly, so rapidly that Tina doubted her own eyes, doubted what she had seen. A wave of nausea struck her, causing her to sway.

"It's beginning." The Warrior whispered.

Tina's eyes shot towards him. Wide eyed, fearful, terrified. Terrified, because this was her home, this was where she kept her children, this is where she had always thought they'd be safe.

She should have known better. She should have known.

"The end. It's beginning. This world… Is connected. Tied to the Darkness."

* * *

"Sora… Why do you want to build a raft?" Riku could not help but ask.

Because, really, this made no sense at all whatsoever. They already had a way to get to other worlds. Yes, true, none of them could actual summon up a torsion to do so, but there were plenty people on the island who could.

How the hell Bartz managed to do so when Riku could not was beyond him, but Miss Branford hadn't even bothered pretending to be surprised by that particular twist.

Sometimes, Riku was sure there was more to the story than he was being informed of. (Oh, the poor boy had absolutely no idea.)

"So we can use it to go past the ocean and visit other worlds?" Sora shot both Riku and Kairi 'duh' looks. Which, considering the current context, was ironic as hell. "I've already got it half built!" Sora announced with a beaming smile.

…

…

"Sora… Your adopted mother literally takes us on trips to other worlds." Riku reminded Sora.

"Percy and Nico spend most of their time here and they're from another world." Kairi decided to add.

"Jason goes back and forth every other week because he's got," Riku's face scrunched in distaste, "responsibilities." he spat.

"So?" Sora waved this off. "That's mom sending us places. That's no adventure! It's only a real adventure if we do it ourselves!"

Riku and Kairi exchanged looks.

Ah hell, what did they have to lose?

With smiles, they turned towards Sora.

"Alright. What do you need?"

Sora grinned.

Which, of course, was when the ear splitting explosion tore its path through the air. The three teens clutched at their heads, looking up as a jagged slash of flame ripped through the skies, cutting forth as a meteor descended, making its oath directly towards the main island.

It smashed with destructive force, causing plumes to ascend into the skies.

* * *

Jason Grace would be hard pressed to admit that he'd grown fond of Sabin Figaro over the years. First impression meant everything and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. They forever clouded the way you saw someone, forever followed each and every interaction with them, for better or for worse.

Still, first impressions could be wrong and Jason could admit that he'd been wrong about Sabin. The first time they'd met, Jason had just rescued Leo Valdez from a nightmare of an orphanage, and had instantly assumed Sabin was there to force Leo back.

That… Could not have been farther from the truth.

Still, the initial hostile reaction had colored Jason's first encounters with the man to the point where he hadn't really trusted anything he had to say first few weeks that he'd known him.

Well, that, and Sabin had flown them off halfway across the country at sound breaking speeds because he'd forgotten he had a bloody spaceship.

Children are stubborn, though, so it was only recently that Jason had acknowledged that Sabin Figaro might not be so bad. That was an opinion he was rapidly losing as he approached the man's room and heard mysterious groans pouring out of it.

Jason paused.

All of them knew that Sabin was dating Sora's mom. They weren't exactly subtle about it. Jason also knew that Miss Bradford was currently tending to her garden, so she definitely wasn't anywhere near the house right now.

Jason heard the creaking of a bed.

Jason's jaw dropped slightly.

No…

No, no, no.

Surely Sabin wouldn't be that stupid? Surely he wouldn't seriously ruin one of the best things in his life like that? Surely he wouldn't be like… Like…

Like Jason's father, to be honest. Seriously. Jupiter was lucky divorce was not a concept as far as Juno was concerned. Jason was also glad he did not take after said father.

As the noises grew louder, Jason came to the dreaded realization that Sabin did. Alright, so Sabin technically was not a child of the sky god, despite his ability to fly, manipulate wind, and whatnot. Still, Jason was very much reminded of Jupiter right now.

And, it made him furious. Angry. Pissed off. No one deserved something like this, least of all someone as kind and good as Miss Branford. Considering this was a small town, there was also no way in hell Sabin's partner wasn't aware he was taken, and every possibility that it was a close personal friend, which made the betrayal all the more terrible.

With that thought in mind, all sensibility went straight out the window as Jason broke the door down in a moment of rage.

"SABIN, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF- what hell?!"

Of all the sights Jason expected, the one before him was definitely… Not it. At all. Jason quickly felt his rage melt away from him, the sparks dancing on his skin fizzling to a ceases as his jaw dropped, because, what?

Jason stood stock still, hand raised, blinking several times. Nope. Image did not change.

What… What the hell.

Sabin looked as surprised as Jason was. Sprawled on the bed, sweat dripping down his brow, skin pale beyond belief, Sabin did not look like he was having a good time. In fact, if Jason was to hazard a guess, he'd say he walked in not on an affair, but an assassination attempt.

Well, who knows, maybe it was both.

Either way, straddled atop Sabin's chest was a withering creature of shadows, a withering creature that had lifted its head to stare straight at Jason the second he'd barged in. A creature with glowing golden eyes baring an impressive set of dripping fangs at him.

A creature that was rapidly lunging at him. Jason's battle instincts had bim tossing himself out of the creatures path and back into the living room, rolling as claws slashed at him. Coming up in a crouch, Jason tossed his hand out, letting loose a blast of wind. He was indoors, so it wasn't very impressive, but it was enough to knock the shadow creature back a bit.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, Jason drew a single golden coin, tossing it in the air as it became a spear, standing to full height and holding it defensively before him.

The shadow creature growled, its knees scrunched below it, seemingly ready to throw itself at Jason with full force. Well, it could come. He'd butcher this thing and then make Sabin explain what the hell was going on.

Speaking of Sabin…

"Wha- GAU, NO!"

The creature paused, titling his head and turning. Sabin entered the room, steps tentative and slow, hands raised in a non threatening manner.

Psh.

Jason knew exactly what those hands were capable of. There was very little about Sabin that was not threatening.

Still, considering Sabin currently looked so bed ridden and pale that Jason was honestly surprised he could move, the man did look pretty harmless.

Sabin wasn't looking at him. No. His eyes were locked on the monster's. Said monster looked tense and ready to spring at a moments notice, but stood stock still at Sabin's command.

Sabin nodded once to the creature before turning towards Jason. With a pointed glare at Jason's spear, Sabin growled.

"Put that away."

Jason spluttered.

"I will not 'put it a-" Jason began.

"Now." Sabin interrupted, standing to full height, fists clenched at his side.

Jason froze. Alright, so Sabin was normally a teddy bear of a person, a giant teddy bear of a person, but even looking half dead, the glare the man was shooting at him reminded Jason of a gorgon's, able to freeze one in place with a glare alone.

Jason looked back and forth between Sabin and the demon.

Alright. So. Obviously, there was some piece of the puzzle Jason was missing. A very big piece, apparently, and now he had to make a choice. Either he could trust Sabin's judgement and lower his spear, thereby putting himself in danger from being mauled by Shadow the Teenage Claw Boy, or he could move forward and attack, and possibly have to deal with a mind controlled Sabin.

And that was the kicker.

Jason wasn't sure if Sabin was in his right mind. This… Thing might be controlling him. On the other hand, Jason was still missing a piece of the puzzle, and attacking might be the worst decision he could make.

Ah hell.

He'd compromise.

Jason lowered the spear, letting the tip fall to the ground. Regardless, his form stayed stiff, ready to move at a second's notice, small cackles of lightning beginning to form on his skin, tiny sparks dancing along it.

Sabin relaxed marginally before turning back towards the shadow creature.

"Gau." Sabin said, apparently to the demon, "this is Jason. He's a friend. We don't hurt friends, remember?"

…

Oh gods.

Sabin… had a pet demon. Wait, scratch that, of course he had a pet demon and Jason was a moron for thinking this man had a brain. Moron, moron, moron.

The demon, Gau apparently, turned to look at Jason. It sniffed. Once, twice, then nodded before spinning about and walking into a wall. Or through. Or into. Either way, the damn thing melted into the shadows, fading away.

Sabin sighed, letting his hands drop.

"Man oh man, kid. You seriously choose the wrong times to show up!" Sabin said, scratching the back of his head before laughing loudly.

Jason spluttered again.

"What- you- Sabin- THE HELL WAS THAT?" Jason exploded. He could be forgiven for loosing his resolve. He was standing right infront of the apparent poster man child for crazy.

Sabin's laughter ceased as abruptly you as it had begun. Now the man looked sheepish.

Now that he'd had a moment to calm down, Jason noticed things that he hadn't noted before. Like the fact that Sabin wasn't wearing a shirt. Or the fact that there were angry red stab wounds on his chest. Or the fact that the veins around said points seemed to pulse out, blue and purple and not at all looking healthy.

It became clear in an instant.

Jason felt sick. He actually had to resist the urge to hurl.

"You were… Letting that thing feed off of you?" Jason said, horrified.

"Hey!" Sabin frowned at him, crossing his arms. "Gau is not a 'thing'." Sabin scolded. "Yes, I'll admit, getting turned into a Heartless has made him more… Aggressive, but he doesn't feed on people. If I have to feed him chakra every now and then to keep him sated, then all the better since no one gets hurt."

To this, Jason very blatantly let his eyes trail up and down Sabin's figure. Sabin rolled his eyes, which, seriously, was almost as weird as the demon.

"I'm fine. A bit of healing magic, and I'll be right as rain." Sabin said before looking down at himself then frowning. For a moment, Jason hoped logic would pierce the mind of the musclehead before him, therefore proving himself to be an idiot. Jason never learned. "Crap, I hope Gau got enough energy. That boy's got a stomach as vast as Sora's."

And there went that hope.

"Does Miss Branford know about this?" Jason somehow managed to get out.

Sabin winced.

"This… Is one of our bigger issues. She was reluctant to keep Gau around at first since, you know, Heartless, but I'm not abandoning that kid. That's a concept she's very familiar with."

Considering Miss Branford ran her orphanage as more of a mother than a matron, that was really saying something.

Wait…

"Heartless?" Jason repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

"Heartless." Sabin nodded. "People, beings, creatures that have had their souls torn out. It's not pretty." Sabin said with another wonder.

Cold realization was seeping in.

"So… That creature…"

Sabin nodded.

"I knew him before he got turned. He was a good kid. A wild child. Literally. I found him in the middle of goddamn savannah, running around clawing at beasts. Ironically the whole 'wild child' part is what's keeping him somewhat stable."

"Somewhat?" Jason did not like the sound of this.

"Most Heartless are wild and uncontrolled. They feed in a frenzy, converting others left and right. Gau, though? He was already used to losing his mind to his inner beast, and never once in that state did he attack anyone he cared about. Getting turned into a Heartless, to him, was the same as going into one of his Rages. Only difference is… He can't exit it. He's stuck."

Jason was about to retort that there was a first time for everything before realizing something.

This was very obviously not the first time this had happened. Which meant… Gau had been on the islands. He'd been here for weeks, months, years. Who knows how long. Yet, not once had there been any sort of attack, and Jason would know if there had. It would have been the talk of the town.

Well, that, and Miss Branford would have smited the kid where he stood.

"Isn't there a way to… I don't know, fix him?" Jason couldn't help but ask, because, really, getting turned into a soulless heart tearing demon made of shadows and darkness was a terrible fate. Even monsters had a better fate than that. It was the worst thing Jason could imagine.

Jason instantly regretted the question as a look of forlorn sadness overtook Sabin's features. Which was why they next words took Jason for another loop.

"There's a way. We'd have to find his body first, though. That, and a Keyblade Master."

"A Keyblade wha-"

Jason was interrupted by the booming sound of an explosion tearing into his eardrums and the sound of every window in the house shattering at once.

* * *

"What is this place?" Leo asked, coming up from his crouch.

"The Secret Place. Sora, Riku, and Kairi come over here to make out with each other when they think none of us are watching." Prompto said.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"That again? I don't know how Tidus convinced you of that one."

Leo very much liked Destiny Islands. It sure as hell beat the orphanage back on Earth. Here, Leo was liked. Here, Leo had a place. Here, Leo didn't have to fear his strengths or his powers.

Fire had terrified Leo for so long. Scared him because he knew how destructive it was, how quickly it could consume everything around him. Here, he'd learned to control that gift over time, to wield it.

Yes, it still scared him, but nowhere near as much as it once had.

Leo liked his powers, and he liked Prompto. No one else got into robot building contest with him. Hell, he and Prompto had an ongoing project making a super suit that would be totally awesome and amazing once finished.

Once they got the damn thing to stop blowing up on them, that is.

Prompto turned, shooting Leo a raised eyebrow look that he more associated with Tidus than Prompto, really.

"Evidence." Prompto declared, pointing towards a rather childish drawing of Sora and Kairi sharing some star shaped fruit.

"SoKai for the win." Leo decided, noting Riku had not been drawn in.

Prompto scowled.

"Nope, nope. Not that again. We already had a great shipping war of Destiny Islands. Not another one."

"True. It's time for a new war."

The two teens froze.

Leo spun, fire already dancing on his fingertips. He wasn't quick enough. Ice smashed into his chest, flinging him backwards and slamming him into one of the cave walls, trapping him there from neck to toe. Leo gasped as the rock dug painfully into his back. His head smacked against the rock, hard, leaving him dazed.

Looking up, he was met with the sight of a woman striding into the cave like she owned it. Dressed in high heels, a plaid skirt, and a dark jacket, she didn't look like a monster.

At least, not at first glance. Those cold golden eyes glared at him, freezing Leo in place in a way even the ice could not. She carried with her the strangest weapon Leo had ever seen, and he'd seen strange.

Who, in their right mind, would make a key shaped sword?

The woman turned towards Prompto, who was rapidly backing away and staring in horror at the newcomer. The woman smiled at him.

"Prompto. Good boy. You're here, just as ordained."

Ordained? This woman didn't sound stable. Leo wasn't about to let some random freak hurt one of his friends. Melting through ice should be eas-

"Silence."

The cold hit Leo all at once, causing his head to fall forth as it ripped through him, into him. Not the cold from the ice, no. That cold was irrelevant. The cold from within, a cold he had never felt before, a cold he couldn't comprehend.

His fire, his flames, his warmth, not destroyed, but… Muted. There, Leo could tell, because it was a part of him. There, but locked away, deep inside in a part of himself that he could no longer access.

There was a time when Leo had hated his fire, when he'd wanted it gone. But never had there been a time when he couldn't access it, when he couldn't draw from it, no matter how desperately he tried.

Leo wanted to scream. So he did. Or, at least, he tried. You can't scream when no noise will come out.

"Leo? Leo? What did you do to him!"

Blearily, Leo looked up. Though his system was shocked beyond belief by the sudden cold, he could see Prompto overcome his fear, fists swinging at the woman.

She sidestepped the blow, leg sweeping out, kicking hard against Prompto's shin and causing him to kneel over. Sparks blasted from the blow, dancing along the cave wall.

Lightning. She'd added lightning to her kick. Enough to leave Prompto convulsing, knelt over and defenseless.

"Now, now. The boy is of no concern. No, Prompto… What fascinates me, is you."

The woman knelt, hand darting out and gripping Prompto's chin. Prompto glared at her, or, at least, he tried to. Leo heard the whimper. He didn't blame him. Leo wanted to whimper himself.

"Me? Why me? Who are you?"

"Me? No one important. But you. Oh, you, child? A boy, born and forged to be a daemon… But instead, became a real boy. Tossed aside as a failure, but… No. You were their greatest creation. Those fools merely didn't see it."

The woman twisted Prompto's arm before ripping off the arm bands he always kept there. The haze in Leo's mind was not at all helped by the numbing realization that there was a goddamn barcode printed on his friend's arm.

A barcode Prompto was apparently not aware of as he gaped at it in surprise.

The woman tsked.

"It even followed you into rebirth. No matter. It's time, child."

Prompto looked up at her, unmasked fear in his eyes.

"Time?" he repeated numbly.

"Time." The woman nodded as she rose. "Time to become what you were always meant to be. Time for this wretched world to fall. Time for the end. Time, time, time."

Then, without hesitation, she lifted her strange key shaped blade, and thrust the tip right into Prompto's chest.

* * *

Becoming older meant getting saddled with random tasks while big doe eyes stared at you into submission until you gave in and did them.

Which is how Noctis found himself in the local market with Bartz for company getting groceries, of all things. Funny thing was, Noctis had the feeling this wasn't the first time he'd been sent off to fetch food, even though it literally was.

Gods knew Noctis was no good in the kitchen, but regardless he could identify herbs and other foodstuffs by instinct, even if he had no idea how to cook them together to make a satisfying meal.

Noctis idly wondered where Prompto had run off to. Probably somewhere with Leo, yet again. The thought made him twitch. Leo already had a best friend, why did he have to go around dragging Noctis' bestie around?

"You're frowning again. Turn that frown upside down!" Bartz scolded.

Noctis continued to frown. But, to humor Bartz, he decided to do so while doing a handstand.

Bartz twitched.

"Okay, wise guy, look here." Bartz waged a finger at him. It might have been more threatening if the hand doing it wasn't weighed down by ten different kinds of chili peppers. "I-" Bartz began.

Whatever he was going to say next was drowned out by a literal meteor raining down from the sky, popping out of practicality thin air, smashing into the corner of the marketplace in an explosion that tossed the two teens to the ground.

Screams rang all around as the rapid heat quickly cooled, the fire flaring brightly before dissipating. Noctis wasn't sure how he'd ended up sprawled on the ground on top of Bartz, but here he was.

Dizzy, Noctis looked up, towards the source. There, from the smoke and the fog and the broken shards of street, he saw them.

"Ah, good, good. There they are, just like she said they would be. Excellent," a voice drawled.

A voice that caused ice spikes to run up and down Noctis back. A voice that made his heart pound painfully, that made some internal, primal part of him want to get up and run and run and run until his legs stopped working, and then crawl after that.

Anything to get away.

From the fire came two figures, the flames dissipating into nothingness. One giant, dressed mostly in red silks, covered from head to toe with them.

The other… The other…

A memory clicked. Far off, too distant for Noctis to make a clear picture of it, but in his head all the same.

All he remembered was a name. A name that put the fear of God in him and made him want to fight and kill all in one breath.

Ardyn smiled down at him, lifting his arms in the air.

"Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. My precious little failure. I have waited centuries for this moment, and, at long last, I finally have it. At long last, I may have my vengeance."

Then, Ardyn's face seemed to melt, eyes becoming sunken as black mulch began to drip from his face, teeth becoming jagged spikes that looked like they could tear an adamantite tortoise shell.

"At long last, I will be avenged."

* * *

Tina stared in horror.

The darkness… The darkness had finally come here. She had hoped it was at an end. Had believed it was at an end. Other than Gau, she hadn't seen or heard of Heartless in decades.

That peace, it seemed, was about to come to a very violent end.

Tina took a step forward.

"My fault."

Tina froze.

Slowly, she turned.

The Warrior was staring off into the distance, eyes locked in the direction where the meteor had fallen.

"My fault. My failure. My sin." The Warrior continued, seemingly to himself. Then, suddenly, he seemed to notice her again. "My failure. The First. We… We couldn't stop it. We couldn't stop him. We created him."

Tina took a tentative step back.

"Created who?"

"The First. The birth of the Heartless. Creature of shadows and death."

Tina's eyes widened. She had always wondered what had birthed the Heartless. Knowledge was power and, perhaps, with it, they could end the Heartless once and for all.

This was so not the time for this, though. Not when Destiny Island was clearly under attack.

"This… This is my punishment. A thousand worlds, I am forced to watch as they fall. This is my penance. This world… This world is lost." The Warrior continued, his eyes earnest and pained.

"I-" Tina wasn't sure what to say to him. To this broken, broken man that had once been one of the strongest men she'd ever known. There just wasn't enough time. Then, her expression hardened. "This world won't fall. The carnage ends here."

The Warrior gave a mirthless fallacy of a laugh. "Terra… It already has. All worlds fall. All worlds die. And me? I'm condemned, to stand and watch them destroyed, again and again until the universe is nothing more than an empty abyss."

This man would be of no help to her. He was too broken. As callous as it was, Tina didn't have time for him, not if his words were accurate and they were about to experience a world shattering event. So, instead, Tina turned away.

Turned away, and made her way towards the orphanage.

She had children to protect.

* * *

Elsewhere, a figure dressed in skin tight red leather glared up at the sky. Shaking his fist, the man growled.

"Hey! I resent that! I am the poster man child for crazy! How dare you give that title to someone else!"

[Really? This is what it takes to offend us? Really?]

{I'm surprised we didn't get triggered earlier. On that note, what is he talking about?}

[Destiny Island, you moron.]

{Destiny what?}

"Shut up, both of you. I can't hear myself think over you two morons."

[…]

{...}

[ { WE ARE YOU! } ]

"Don't you get technical with me, you pieces of shit!"

"Wade!"

Deadpool turned. The kid he was suppose to be bodygurding(and, really, Deadpool had been doing this job for wayyy too long, the goddamn kid grew a couple of feet since the day Deadpool had met him) was frowning at him.

He also looked like he'd just gotten out of bed. Poor kid looked dead on his feet.

[Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's the middle of the night and you've been screaming at the skies like the moron you are?]

Oh, right, duh.

Anakin Solo glared.

"What are you yelling about now? Seriously, how's a guy supposed to nap with you hollering all night long?"

"I'll make you holler all night long."

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Wade. Go to bed. Or at least use your inside voice so I can get more than 2 hours of sleep." Anakin said with a yawn. A yawn that rapidly faded as he gazed up at the sky.

Deadpool looked up.

Ah. There it was.

A star, starting to fade.

Finally.

Deadpool turned to look at the you. Yes, you, the person reading this right now.

"What? Surprised I'm here? I mean, I don't know why. You should be grateful that I'm presenting you heathens with my glorious presence."

{Glorious? More like apaling, with a face even a mother could never love. Oh, wait, we burned her alive!}

[Wait, what? I thought she died when we were kids.]

{Eh. Depends on the origin story.}

"Ignore them." Deadpool dismissed. "Without further ado, I would like to present… The first chapter of From the Heart II!" Deadpool declared, splaying his arms dramatically before tilting his head. "Which, honestly, shouldn't be out yet since Great Shipping War and Return of Thalia Grace aren't done yet, but meh."

"Wade, who are you talking to?"

"The readers. Duh."

"The- I- okay, you know what, I'm done. I'm going to bed. If you wake me again, I'm Force flinging you as far as I can throw you."

"Kinky."

A slamming door was all the response Deadpool got for his troubles. The mercenary shrugged, turning back to gaze at the flickering star.

The end was here. At long last… It had finally begun.

Deadpool turned to look at you again.

"Now. You may all be thinking, what are these two handsome random out of universe characters doing here? Oh my, oh my. What possible relevance could they have?" Deadpool swooned. "I'll tell you, sweetheart, simple, easy peasy. Little munchkin and I are some of the very few survivors of our respective universes and, le gasp, this one is next!"

The door swung open only long enough for Anakin to make do on his promise to fling Deadpool as far as his Force Blast would take him.

"Totally worth it."


	2. Destiny's Fall I

A/N: So, I was surprised to learn that Faris is a fire elemental, not water. I'd totally forgotten that bit. I blame Opera Omnia since they have Faris running around with abilities like water slash.

Alternative title for this chapter: opponents chosen for first rounds of the tournament

Published: 1/16/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Destiny's Fall I**

Ardyn smiled. Years. He had waited years for this moment. He had been patient. He had been tolerant. He had preserved, all these long years awaiting this final moment.

He'd refined his technique, tested it again and again to the point of perfection. This would be it. This would be what he had always wanted, granted at long last.

Millennia of waiting, of pain, of sufferings, would at long last be answered. Betrayal had created him, forged him. Hardened him over the ages. Immortality had not helped. Imprisonment for centuries had not help. No. All it had done… was drive him deeper into the shadows.

It would all be worth it soon, though. Soon, Ardyn would have at last his revenge.

And his target was right before him! Ah. Fate truly did love him.

Beside him, Gilgamesh faltered. Obviously, the six armed man hadn't expected to encounter their query so early on. He'd hoped for more time. Time that would not be granted.

"Bartz…" Gilgamesh muttered, sounding somehwat dazed. Confused. A memory not quiet forgotten, but also not quiet remembered.

Bartz? Ah. That must be the child next to Caelum. Apparently, he was of some significance to Ardyn's slave. Hm. Perhaps he'd keep the child as a pet after he was done here.

"You know what to do." Ardyn told the dimension hopper.

Gilgamesh shot him a sharp look underneath the multitude of veils he enjoyed to wear. Ah. There it was. Defiance. Pointless defiance, really.

Ardyn met the gaze with his own, a smirk playing on his lips. For a moment, his eyes glowed with ancient power, shimmering crimson. Gilgamesh gasped slightly before turning. Without a second glance at the one that had triggered his memory, the immortal bounded off.

Someone needed to keep Branford at bay, and what better weapon than someone as versatile as Gilgamesh?

Ardyn turned towards his target. The boy was shaking. Trembling. His face a myriad of emotions. Fear. Anger. Rage. Shock.

Recognition.

Confusion.

He remembered. Or, at the very least, his Heart remembered. His mind had long since lost the memory, lost it in the carnage of death and rebirth, but the soul always remembers.

"Ardyn." Noctis spat the word out, voice dipped in so much hate that it was a wonder it didn't summon an army of Heartless.

Ah. So there was more of his memory coming back than expected. Good, good. That would make tearing the boy to pieces all the more satisfying.

"You know this guy?" the other teen, Bartz, exclaimed, eyes darting back and forth between Ardyn and Noctis.

Noctis frowned. A hiss escaped his lips as he clutched at his head. Ah. So utterly adorable.

"I… I don't… Maybe?"

Ardyn smiled.

"I-"

Ardyn did not like being interrupted. He did not like getting caught by surprise. Typically, he took steps to avoid this and, typically, they panned out nicely. Every once and awhile, however, no amount of foresight or planning can keep you from getting caught by surprise.

A boot smashing into your face is a very surprising event and not one that Ardyn would recommend. The taste alone was atrocious.

Ardyn allowed himself to phase out of existence, teleporting backwards in a flash of violet-red light.

"Teleporters… Always such an annoyance."

Ardyn looked up. Of all the people he expected to confront him on this island, this was not it but, admittedly, he should have not been so surprised. Skuld had warned them that there were three awake on the island.

Branford, priority alpha.

Figaro, priority beta.

And last, and definitely least as far as they were concerned, was Faris Scherwiz, priority who-the-hell-cares.

A captain of the seas… with an affinity for fire. What a dichotomy of a person, much like Ardyn himself. A natural born healer, corrupted by the raw destructiveness of the gods.

The woman strode forth, dagger held glittering in her hand until she stood before the brats. A dagger that she lifted, power bring the top at him.

"Enguard, bragard." The Pirate King(and Ardyn still didn't get why she wasn't called Queen) snared.

Ardyn arched an eyebrow, splaying his arms about as he summoned his arminger. The small gasp from Noctis was oh so satisfying. Much more satisfying would be to see the look in his eyes as his memories returned, one by one. Memories of failure and loss and utter incompetence.

Ardyn wanted the boy broken before he died. Wanted him to clamor desperately for the death that had eluded Ardyn himself for so long.

All that stood before him… and that dream… Was the last of a dying breed.

"Warriors of Light went out of style, my dear." Ardyn informed her. "Stand aside, and you may yet live. I only want the boy, we need not-"

"Mother of the earth, here my call!"

Faris slammed a palm into the ground and the earth rebelled, rising up in deadly body piercing spires. Ardyn leapt in midair, allowing his weapons to swirl around him as he prepared himself.

If this woman wanted a fight… It was a fight she would get.

* * *

Sora was standing alongside Riku and Kairi one moment. The next, shadows exploded all over the island, a torrent of them swirling out in a destructive wave from the Secret Place, straight into the skies. As if that wasn't enough, punishing winds slammed into the three teenagers, flinging them on all directions.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi called, trying to reach for them.

Sora turned. Riku, who was closer, reached out a hand towards her… only for massive fingers made of shadow to appear out of nowhere, curling around Kairi's body and hauling her towards it.

"Kairi!" Sora wasn't sure if it was him screaming, or if it was Riku. Maybe it was both. All he knew was that in the next moment the wind knocked a massive stone, probably dislodged from the play island, into the side of his head.

The fire that had started to dance at Sora's fingertips faded as he was knocked into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Of all the times for an invasion to happen… Did it have to be right after Gau fed?" Sabin hissed to himself.

Sure, healing spells and potions helped, but nothing beat a good few days of rest, which is what Sabin usually needed after Gau took his fill. Heartless fed of heads, fed off of souls. Gau had been surviving off scraps of energy from Sabin's soul for as long as he could remember.

In the bright side, Gau hadn't been able to feed to his heart's content(pun surprisingly not intended), so Sabin wasn't entirely out of it.

"The fact that you let a demon brat feed on you, period, means I seriously overestimated you intelligence." Jason snapped.

Sabin shot him a sharp look before taking a breath and letting go. Now was not the time.

"We need to find Sora, Noctis, and Bartz. Sora's off on the play island and Tina sent the other two to-" Sabin began.

"Leo." Jason interrupted.

Sabin blinked. Ah. He hadn't noticed that. Leo had been there when he'd left.

"Leo and Prompto ran off. I don't know where to. Prompto wouldn't say." Jason said, annoyed grumble in his voice. He actually looked like he wanted to pout about not being included.

Any other time, Sabin would have cooed like the annoying bubbly older brother figure that he was, but now was notttt the time.

"Crap. We'll have to look for both them all, then. Any ideas?"

"I have one: You can kneel over and die."

Sabin and Jason spun. There, leaning lazily against a wall, was a silver tiger of all things. A silver tiger wearing purple sweat pants. A silver tiger that looked like he shopped for pants the same place Sabin did, really.

The tiger's amber eyes seemed to glow. Arms crossed, a feral smirk splayed across the tiger's lips, fangs bearing at them.

"A talking tiger. Meh. I've seen better." Jason shrugged.

"I'm a snow leopard! Leopard! Leo-pard. Why does everyone make that mistake?" The self proclaimed snow leopard complained, pushing himself himself off the wall and taking a step towards them.

"I suppose this isn't the most glamorous of things… However, I was freed from eternal damnation for this, so I suppose I can do the task I was in charged with." The snow leopard spoke.

"You mean the task we were charged with."

"All three of us, you incompetent buffoon."

The snow leopard snapped his gaze in annoyance at the two newcomers. Up on one of the roofs was… A peacock. A goddamn peacock, adorned in royal robes and silks. If that wasn't enough, it was literally standing atop a cannon of all things.

The third was a yak with horns almost as tall as Sora(that… wasn't all that impressive, but still) stood at the other end of the road, a chain held in hand, two thick short swords made of jade, of all things, attached to the end.

Finally, it clicked.

"Tai Lung." Sabin glared at the yak.

The snow leopard hissed at him, drawing his attention.

"No, you moron! I am Tai Lung! I am the Dragon Warrior!" Tai Lung snapped. "That is an impotent beast that managed, somehow, to loose to an obnoxious panda while wielding the life energies of a dozen Kung Fu masters!"

The yak glared.

"At least I wasn't felled by the Wushi Finger Hold."

Tai Lung's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh, for god's sakes, just shut up and somebody kill him! Then, we won't have to go back to Underworld!" The peacock snapped.

Wushi… Wushi…

Oh!

Sabin smacked a fist into his palm.

"Oh, yeah! I studied you guys, I remember now!"

The others stared.

"You… You studied then?" Jason blinked.

"Duh. Fallen Kung Fu Masters, of course I studied them." Sabin rolled his eyes. "Tai Lung, the failed Dragon Warrior," he pointed at the snow leopard, "Lord Shen, of the self fulfilling prophecy," Sabin pointed at the peacock, who looked about half a second away from blasting them with that canon of his, "and Kai, a rogue master that managed to return from the afterlife, only to be defeated by a literal amateure." Sabin pointed at the Yak.

All three animals snarled a bit at him. Ah. Probably not a good idea to piss off the enemy in the middle of a battle zone, but meh.

"... They don't sound that impressive." Jason decided.

That appeared to be the last straw for Shen, his talon reaching out to swipe at the fuse. A brilliant multicolored metal ball surrounded in fireworks blasted out straight at the two blonds.

Sabin quickly shoved a disgruntled Jason out of the way before leaping up. Hands wrapping around the spinning metal ball of doom, Sabin twisted his body around, throwing it far away. It exploded mid air, showering one of the buildings with sparks. Sabin landed back down with a smirk, arms placed at his hips.

"Ha! You think I didn't study you guys and realize how you fig- bad kitty!"

Tai Lung came at him with a roar, claws extended out. Sabin blocked the first few blows, dodging back and ducking under the swing of Kai's blade. Sabin's palm shot up, smashing into the underside of the blade, sending it flying.

Turning, he blocked a kick from Tai Lung, only to spin about and dodge feathers of death dropping from the skies in an attempt to skewer him.

Three against one. Oh joy.

"Jason! Go!" Sabin yelled.

"Wha- I am not leaving you!" Jason yelled right back.

Sabin didn't bother looking at him. He was too busy parrying attacks from opponents who, thankfully, didn't see Jason as enough of a threat to make a move towards the teen.

"Find your cousins and find Tina! They are the priority!"

"You should be more concerned for yourself!" Tai Lung snarled, palm striking forth.

Sabin blocked. The force blew him back, nearly sending him careening into a wall. Which, of course, gave the peacock an opening to fire at him again with that cannon of his.

Swirling it around him wouldn't work with a wall to his back so Sabin had to defend. Barriers were never his thing, but it would have to do.

The cannon ball smashed into the shimmering glow of his protectionspell, shattering it apart in a destructive explosion of colors and light. Stone flew in all directions, a dust of cloud bursting about.

A cloud of smoke that Sabin used. He wasn't Shadow(who, as usual, had followed the Jacksons back to the Godsworld, even though he really didn't do much). He wasn't the best at doing the whole sneaky approach, but that's exactly what he was trying with the invisibility spell.

Kai's chain wrapped about his leg the second Sabin burst from it. Well. Useless technique, really. It shattered as Kai pulled him in, leaping up and swinging the other blade in a blow designed to take off Sabin's head.

In a flash of light, Sabin summoned a pair of gauntlets. The jade blade slammed into the metal claws, sparks flying in all directions.

One quick burst of aero got the chain off his leg. Spinning in midair, Sabin landed again between the two Kung Fu Masters. Jason was hovering several feet away, biting his lip, expression divided.

Sabin shot him another glare.

"Jason! Go!"

With one last smoldering look, Jason Grace turned and fled.

Good.

Sabin really didn't want the kid to watch him die, which, honestly, was probably how this was going to end considering the condition he'd begun the fight in the first place.

* * *

Tina shot off, flight boosting her. She was out of practice. She was seriously out of practice. She'd nag Sabin for it later. He could take a break from teaching Sally Jackson for a bit to teach her how to fly properly again.

The only relief of this invasion was that Sally, Percy, Nico, and Bianca were all off world.

This was war. There would be casualties. Tina didn't even bother denying that fact to herself. There were always, always casualties. The only question, really, was who the casualties would be.

Then, lighting appeared above her and blasted her straight out of the sky, more from shock than anything else.

Tina tucked herself into a ball, hitting the ground hard as she rolled. Coming up in a crouch, she looked up.

Gilgamesh, of all people, was striding towards her. Tina hadn't seen him in ages. Not… Not since Cosmos and Chaos. His expression was pained. Apologetic, even.

"Sorry, Terra." Gilgamesh said, drawing one of his many blades. "I didn't want to have to do this, but… Sometimes, the choice is made for you."

Tina narrowed her eyes. Lifting her hand, she summoned organyx to her hand. The blade shimmered with ethereal light as she held it up.

"We always have a choice." Tina informed him.

"Do we?"

A crimson glow overtook the dimension hopper's eyes before he was on her, slashing away.

* * *

Drowning.

Prompto felt like he was he drowning.

He wasn't drowning in water. No. No, that would be too simple. Too clean. Too kind. Too good.

He was drowning in tar.

Dark and sticky as shoved down his throat. Thick and gooey, covering every part of him.

Drowning.

Give up…

Give in…

Surrender…

Darkness…

Sleep…

Rest…

Close your-

An image suddenly burst into Prompto's mind. Bright and glowing, light shining off it in a multitude of directions in beams that cut through the dark.

No.

Not it.

Who.

"N… Noct?" Prompto stuttered.

But, it wasn't just Noctis.

Noctis. Older, smiling, a weird looking sword held in hand. Beside him, a tall man twirling a pair of daggers in a purple dress shirt, glasses askew on his face. And, the last, a shirtless man with abs for miles, grizzly face, long hair, and a scar running above his eye.

The last one had his arms crossed and was glaring at Prompto with no small amount of disappointment.

"What? Are you just gonna give up, just like that? Pathetic."

Give up?

There was nothing to give. Prompto was already dead. That woman had ran him through before he'd even had the chance to even think of a counter. She'd disabled him and executed him. She-

She'd brought him here.

Here, to the dark.

Here, to the drowning tar.

Here-

No. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight!

* * *

With a laugh, the woman departed, leaving Prompto a broken crumbled thing on the ground. Leo had never wanted to kill before, but he sure as hell wanted to now.

Leo closed his eyes and looked away, silent tears streaming down his face. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. He wanted to break something, to be honest.

Not that he could do any of those things. The ice held him trapped. The silence spell hadn't worn off.

What was the point of having powers if they were useless? What was the point in having strength when the only times it seemed to really work was when he lost control and burned those that mattered?

Why did these damned flames only work when Leo had burned his own mother to death?

Then, Prompto let out a gasp. Leo's head snapped up. Prompto's body shot up, stiff and straight, like a seesaw that someone had suddenly dropped a heavy weight onto the end of. He floated there for a few seconds before his eyes snapped opened.

Leo attempted to scream.

Prompto's eyes glowed with a twisted yellow light. Dark veins seemed to pulse from every visible patch of skin. Dark guk dripped from his mouth.

Then, Prompto landed, dropping as suddenly as he has risen. Turning towards the wooden door, Prompto placed a hand over it… And darkness spread from the touch, shattering the door, shattering the barrier.

Prompto himself was blasted back, slamming into the wall opposite Leo as a twister of shadow and death exploded out of the doorway.

Leo really, really wanted to scream. He especially wanted to scream with light glared around Prompto, his flesh glowing and a scream escaping his lips. As quickly as that had begun, it ended and Prompto looked like himself again.

He looked like himself, staring in horror at the open doorway swarming with endless shadows.

Then, the wind hauled the pair of them, ice shattering apart, and they were carried along for the ride.

* * *

Sora was falling. Well. Fall was the wrong word. More like… Hovering. Yeah. He was hovering. Gliding. Gliding towards the ground.

The ground being a giant crystal mosaic image of himself surrounded by his cousins, Riku, and Kairi. At the center was a hearth, of all things, keeping them all warm.

An imagine of himself and the people that mattered most.

And… A duck and a dog?

Okay. This was some weird dream sequence. Maybe his subconscious was telling him that he wanted a pet? Two pets? One of which he could call Quackers just to see the look on everyone's face?

Or Duck Dodgers. Hm. He'd name the dog Thomas Jerald.

Okay. So he wanted pets. Cool. Weird way to find out, but cool.

Sora's feet landed on the platform. Where he stepped, the broken mosaic seemed to glow.

 ** _This isn't a dream…_**

"Who's there?" Sora turned, looking around for the source. Other than the platform he was currently standing on, though, all Sora could see was darkness, stretching on forever.

 ** _Who I am doesn't matter…_**

Sora frowned.

"We all matter, Mr. Mystery Voice." Sora informed the voice. "Do you wanna talk about it? I'm good at listening. Wanna be friends?"

 ** _… I've said it before, but I'll say it again... This is why it had to you…_**

"What? What are you talking about? Have we met before?"

 ** _It's time…_**

"Okay, continue being cryptic. What should I call you, Cryptic Man?"

 ** _The choice is yours… The path is open… What road will you follow?_**

Sora looked around. He could not see any roads, and he voiced as such.

"I don't see any- Styx! I need to wake up!" Sora shouted, panic lacing his voice as it all started to come back to him.

The island, under attack. The shadows, bursting at the seems. The winds ripping everything to pieces.

Riku.

Kairi.

They were in danger. Everyone was in danger! Sora didn't have time for games!

 ** _Choose… Time to choose… Your path starts here... It always starts here…_**

Sora was starting to get annoyed with the voice.

"I don't have time for crypticness! Okay, look, I'll totally come back later and play 20 questions with you, Mysterio, but first I need to get back to my friends!"

Suddenly, three pedestals flashed into existence, a different item on each. A staff, a sword, and a shield. Sora blinked.

 ** _Then choose… And make it quick… The time is drawing closer…_**

Choose… Alright. Sora could do that. He could choose. If that was all he had to do, so be if. Besides, this one was a no brainer.

So, Sora strode forth, and chose.


	3. Destiny's Fall II

A/N: Soooo, as of this moment I will officially not be reading any reviews and/or private messages on any site to avoid KH III Spoilers(Japan gets the game a few days early. Gr. Lucky lucky) So, if I take a while to respond, I apologize in advance

Enjoy! (:

Published: 1/24/2018

Warnings: Potential FFV spoilers(kinda, not really since I never actually finished the game, but meh)

Featured Character:

Faris Scherwiz(FFV)

Supporting:

Bartz Klauser(FFV)

Noctis Lucis Caelum(FFXV)

Antagonist:

Ardyn Izunia(FFXV)

Faris' skill set is based on the jobs you get in FFV with the Fire Crystal. They consist of: Ranger, Ninja, Beastmaster, Geomancer, and Bard.

Ranger abilities: Summon animals to help you fight, perfect shot, rapid fire

Ninja: Throw(shuriken or elemental scrolls), create image clones, create smoke to escape

Beastmaster: Control wild beasts and or freeze wild beasts. Does not work on machines or humanoids.

Geomancer: Bends the environment to your will and make it so you can avoid area hazards(example: say the floor is lava and will explode at the first footstep. Won't explode on you)

Bard: Use the power of music to cause numerous status effects to either you or the enemy

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Destiny's Fall II**

Faris Scherwiz had lived a very long time. Several long times, in fact. She'd had many lives, had died and been reborn more times than she cared to count or even remember. All of them, all her lives, chaining back to the first life, the one that had truly shaped her.

Her adventures with Bartz and Galuf and Lenna and Krile. There battle to save the world, the sacrifices they'd made, etc. They'd fought together, worked together, lived together. Like a family. Literally in her long lost sisters case.

That had been so long ago.

She was alone now. She'd been alone for a very long time. Sometimes, Faris wondered why one she remembered. Sometimes, she wondered why the others forgot. Why, whenever she came across an incarnation of them, they didn't remember her the way she remembered them.

She dmet then all again. All, except Galuf. Whatever Exdeath had done… There'd been no soul left behind. No second chances. No rebirths. No renewal. Simply the oblivion Exdeath wanted to inflict on them all, on the universe, on all reality. All things, drowned within the Void.

Faris remembered… And carried her strength with her for it.

The Crystal of Fire had chosen Faris. Chosen her for her strength, for her valor, for her bravery and for her courage. Fire, of all things.

Fire, so separate from the oceans she had always loved, so different from the life she had embraced.

Fire, through which Faris could channel a multitude of rather mismatched powers.

Ranger.

Ninja.

Beastmaster.

Geomancer.

Bard.

Right off the bat, Faris knew Geomancer would be the most effective. Of all her instinctive classes, Geomancer was the most flexible.

Beastmaster would be the worst. She much doubted Ardyn could be forced into a thrall, no matter how much like a wild daemon he looked like as he snarled, weapons swirling around him in a funnel of metal and death.

Ranger might work. She just had to get the right shot.

Bard… If Faris could get enough distance, she could definitely use that to boost herself. She doubted any curses would stick to someone as obviously broken as Ardyn, but she could try those as well.

Ninja would be risky, but getting in close might seal the deal.

And, of course, worse come to worse she could default to Freelancer. Nowhere near as effective as the other classes, but it definitely had the most versatility. Freelancer let her do anything she wanted, even if it came at the cost of raw power. Jack of all trades, master of none.

Before that, however… Faris had a higher priority. The reason she was fighting in the first place.

"Bartz! Noctis! Run!" Faris shouted, not bothering to turn her back. She could not afford to.

Ardyn snarled, drawing arm back and swinging it forth. Several blades came hurling at her.

"The boy will not escape! He will never escape me again! I'll see him broken, and you, of all people, won't stand in my way!" Ardyn raved.

Switching quickly to Ninja, Faris let loose a seemingly endless wave of ever multiplying shuriken. It wouldn't stop Ardyn's raw strength, but it would slow it down.

Slow it down enough.

Faris spun. With the added speed the new class provided her, to the untrained eye she'd look like she was teleporting. As it was, both Bartz and Noctis leapt in surprise when Faris appeared before them.

Arms reaching out, Faris latched onto both boys, leaping up and conjuring smoke for good measure. From the smoke she and the others leapt- a hundred times over.

Who said the image technique was useless? True, the clones would dissipate at the first strike since they weren't actually solid, but they'd at the very least keep Ardyn busy for a bit.

And annoyed.

"Wha- HE WILL NOT ESCAPE ME! I WILL HAVE MY RETRIBUTION! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!" Ardyn bellowed.

Definitely annoyed.

Faris ignored the immortal. Dashing away with the two teenagers, Faris landed within what had once been the local convenience store. Letting go of both, Faris leaned back.

Both boys were staring at her as if it was the first time they'd ever seen her. Faris supposed that was fair. It wasn't every day you get carted off in the middle of a warzone by a Warrior of Light.

"What- Faris- how- and you- and he- and woah, that was amazing and so cool!" Bartz, as soon as the shock had worn off, was practically bouncing.

Noctis hit him.

"Bartz! This is serious! There's a sociopath running around the island, and gods knows what else!" Noctis snapped.

Always so serious. But, Noctis did have a point. Ardyn had turned Destiny Islands into a warzone. Not only had he done that, he'd come with a very specific target in mind.

It could not be coincidence that Ardyn had conveniently burst into this world mere meters from Noctis.

"The pair of you need to flee. I will take care of the Usurper." Faris informed them.

Bartz, never one to really understand the situation, grinned.

"You'll win! Good guys always win!" Bartz cheered.

No. No, they didn't. Not without losses. Not without pain.

"I mean, I didn't know you had powers and stuff and Miss Branford's been teaching us a bit of magic, but nothing like that and that was so cool the way you-" Bartz began.

Noctis smacked him again before turning to Faris. Eyes narrowed in unmasked suspicion, Noctis crossed his arms.

"Okay, look. I… Can't say I trust you. At all. This is all really left field." Noctis told her bluntly.

"Hey! We can trust Faris! She just helped save our lives!" Bartz protested.

Noctis shot him a sharp look.

"None of this seems strange to you? Faris suddenly has powers, Ardyn of all people is back-"

"You remember Ardyn?" Faris interrupted, surprised. Surprised, and slightly relieved. Any information the boy had would be useful.

Noctis frowned before clutching at his head painfully. Ah. Too soon to be asking those kinds of questions, then.

Faris stood.

"Look, I know-"

Faris was interrupted, yet again, by Bartz' surprised yell. Eyes wide, the teen was pointing. Spinning, Faris spotted dozens of Heartless materializing.

Heartless, here?!

Ardyn must have been controlling them, Faris quickly realized. There could be no other explanation. No other reason. Still…

Faris let Ninja fall from her, her class shifting once more. A whip appeared in her hands, materializing out of the air snapping it once, Faris smiled.

"And here I thought this skill set would be useless."

* * *

Ardyn had finished butchering the clones. Not a single drop of blood spilt between them, every last one of them fake. Ardyn roared in rage in disbelief.

So close! He was so close! So utterly close! He refused to leave empty handed! He refused to leave without Noctis! He wouldn't be stopped by some second class Warrior from a world long forgotten!

So, he summoned the Heartless. Sniffing, Ardyn stared distastefully at the creatures. Heartless. The only beings in the universe more twisted than Daemons.

"Find Noctis. Kill anything that stands in your way, but leave Noctis alive. I want him brought before me!" Ardyn ordered.

The only indication that the creatures understood was them turning their backs to him, running off to do as he commanded.

Then, they froze. Froze, and turned back to face him. Ardyn twitched. Pathetic creatures. Why Maleficent was so fond of them, he would never understand.

"I gave you all orders! Now, go carry them out before I eviscerate the lot of you!" Ardyn threatened.

"They no longer obey yee," a voice drawled. Ardyn turned. The Pirate King snapped a whip, of all things. Hardly the most practical of weapons. Obviously, Faris had a death wish. Ardyn would be pleased to oblige, once he tortured the location of Noctis from the pirate's battered body.

The Pirate King grinned. "They obey me now. They obey the Beastmaster."

Ardyn arched an eyebrow.

"Call yourself whatever you wish, it won't make the Heartless-"

A Knight came spinning at him like a whirling top. Ardyn phased out of existence and bisected the thing with a sword.

To his misfortune, it wasn't an anomaly. The rest of the Heartless quickly followed suit, attacking him left and right. For each that Ardyn put down, another would rise and attack. Left, right, behind, front. They were everywhere, all around him, ever persistent and-

The whip wrapped around his throat and pulled. Choking, Ardyn looked up as Faris leapt above him, spinning, body curled up in a ball. The whip yanked and, had Ardyn been a regular man, his threat would have snapped.

As it was, he was sent flying, hauled into midair. Faris herself landed in a crouch, arm slamming down beside her, sending Ardyn smashing into the ground. Ardyn rolled, a burst of energy emerging from him, knocking the whip back. With another snarl, Ardyn rose, only to be tackled by another one of the Heartless.

Ardyn summoned a sword to his hand, swinging the blade. From the tip, a burst of red violet light burst forth, tearing the creatures to shreds.

Through the dying husks of the Heartless Ardyn had just slain, the whip came back, this time consumed by fire, the woman's element, lashing out at him.

Ardyn phased again, and and forth again and again. Faris was nothing if not relentless, not bothering to give Ardyn time to breath or time to think. If it wasn't the whip, it was the Heartless Ardyn himself had summoned, enchanted to attack him.

Wait… Of course.

With another while, Ardyn snapped his fingers once. The summoned creatures vanished in a swirl of shadows and darkness, leaving only Ardyn and the Pirate, who retreated quickly now that her army was gone.

Ardyn glared furiously at her, hand rising to dust himself off. That had been more troublesome than he cared to admit, but it was over. This woman would die here.

The last of a dying breed, broken before his eyes. Broken like the gods, like Shiva's final whimpering cries as he snuffed the life out of the Snow Goddess.

"You are more than I expected. I admit, I underestimated you. A mistake I shan't make again."

"The first mistake yee made was coming after Noctis. The second yee made was assuming I would let you anywhere near him. The third was not running when yee had the chance." Faris proclaimed, the whip in her hands warping back to the initial dagger she'd faced him with. "My name is Faris Scherwiz, Warrior of Light and Guardian of the Fire, and you SHALL NOT PASS!" Faris bellowed, eyes wide, brandishing the blade held in hand as bright orange red flames exploded around her figure, melting had the stone beneath their feet.

Ardyn laughed.

"Guardian of Fire, little girl? I took the God of Fire and broke him to my will! Bent him until he was nothing but a mockery of himself!" Ardyn let his armiger flare around him, weapons spinning. "You are nothing but an ant beneath my feet, 'Pirate King' Faris!" Ardyn mocked.

Faris grinned, lowering her arm.

"King? Oh, no, Ardyn. I am no King." Faris told him. The dagger disappeared in a flurry of light, replaced with a bow and arrow, of all things. "I identity as a Disney Princess."

What?

Lifting her free hand, Faris stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

It was at that moment that animals appeared out of literally nowhere and began to besiege Ardyn.

Disney Princess indeed.

Ardyn snared as he was racked by a wild boar that came out of literally nowhere. Beating it aside, Ardyn tried to impale the thing but it vanished before he could. Instead, a skunk, of all things, flipped before his face, letting loose a noxious fume right in his face.

Spluttering, Ardyn backed away, eyes burning. He'd regenerate quickly, but that smell wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

A squirrel landed on his face, scarring at it, tiny claws digging into his flesh.

Enough.

Ardyn pulsed.

The animals scurrying around him were blasted away, weapons swirling around Ardyn before blasting forth, impaling them all.

It was at this moment that an arrow bursting in flames smashed into his shoulder. Ardyn was nearly knocked over from the blow, spinning in fury to blast more weapons in the direction of his assailant.

The so called Disney Princess was dancing about the rooftops, using the rubble as cover as coming out on long enough to fire another burning arrow at him.

Ardyn phased out of the way for the next few, ready to phase towards her when a goddamn unicorn, of all things, appeared.

Holy light burst through the area. Hissing, Ardyn took a step back, hand raised to shield his eyes from the glow. Surprisingly, he felt not an ounce of main.

When the light dissipated, he could see why.

The animals he'd cut down were rising again, their wounds healed.

Oh hell no. He wasn't getting another skunk blast in the face. Ardyn let lighting cackle on his fingertips when another sharp whistle hit the air. The animals banished as quickly as they'd appeared.

Spinning, Ardyn looked for the pirate. In the confusion, she'd vanished once more.

Ardyn would not stand for this. He would not stand for this mockery, for this blatant disrespect, for-

Instinct had him forgot a barrier above his head as a torrenting rain of arrows came at him from above. Faris had leapt above him, latched an arrow in her bow, and let it multiply a thousand fold.

Enough of this.

With a snarl, Ardyn moved.

Before the pirate even landed, Ardyn was there, hand reaching out. Ardyn took satisfaction in the widening eyes as his fingers curled around the delicate throat of the animal summoning maniac, lifting her easily as he began to choke the life out of her.

* * *

So far, Faris had kept the battle in her favor by keeping her distance. She didn't have the raw power to take Ardyn any other way, and she knew it. Ardyn had cut down literally gods, bound them to his will and erased them from creation. His very touch was toxic, corrupting, dripping in the dark. Everything about him was dangerous, from his very breath to the smile on his face.

To the hand currently locked in a vice grip around her throat.

"Look at me, Faris." Ardyn crooned at her, voice mockingly sweet. "I want to see the light go out in your eyes as I kill you."

Faris obliged him with a glare. It didn't reach her eyes, and she knew it. With her heart pounding heavily in her chest, with her lungs burning for a breath that would not come, Faris knew her eyes revealed what she really felt.

Unbridled terror.

Ardyn smiled.

"Look on the bright side, Faris. You'll get to see Galuf again." Ardyn informed her.

Faris froze.

How… How dare this monster… How dare he! How dare he whisper Galuf's name with those twisted lips, how dare he speak it, how dare he- he- Faris' gaze hardened.

Ardyn's expression shifted, uncertainty maring the previous iron confidence that this was over and done.

The bow was once more replaced with the dagger, and the elements heeded her commands. Fire and water burst from Faris' body, conjured by the force of her will alone. Boiling and scalding, both swirled around her in a double helix.

Ardyn hissed again, phasing away as the water burned his arm. He landed several feet away, glaring at her as Faris stood to full height on shaken knees.

He had more than choked her. Faris could feel the man's twisted essence, burning into her soul. The corrupting touch that made men daemons, that ate at their souls, at their will until all that was left was a puppet on its master's strings

Faris would not be a puppet. She would rather die.

"Mother of the Earth, here my cries. Oceans, skies, obey." Faris clapped her hands together, body shimmering with ethereal light.

Geomancer was her trump card. The most versatile skill set she had. And, the most risky. The elements did not like being controlled. The elements liked their freedom, liked their will. They did not enjoy being bent to anything.

Here, on this island, the call of water was strongest.

The elements would fight her if her will wasn't strong enough. They would abandon her if she lost faith. She had to master them, and if she did not they would master her. If she did not control them, did not rein them in… They would run rampant, a wild uncontrolled storm that would level this island quicker than the Heartless could the moment she lost control.

She would not lose control. She could not afford to.

Faris was ready to master it. Ready, and found comfort in it, for the element strongest here was that of water.

Faris, despite being the Guardian of Fire, had always found the most comfort at sea. The waters of the ocean were her home, where what she found comfort it. Water and fire, together.

Faris roared and attacked, elements swirling around her in a wild frenzy.

* * *

Ardyn and Faris engaged in a wild dance of water and fire and glistening metal. Ardyn would phase, in and out, floating more often than not as Faris attacked with furious unrelenting rage. The water and flame mixed, becoming a punishing mix of boiling liquid and steam. Every other step, Ardyn would have to avoid a whirlpool, only to have to block that insistent dagger.

The weapon was not just for show. It glowed red with her element, and had more than once seared through Ardyn's own glittering armament.

Guardian of Fire indeed.

Ardyn let loose another torrent of ice, freezing the water in place. It lasted but for a moment before cracks burst through the ice, quickly followed by a burst of water as it shattered apart.

At this rate, Faris would likely do more damage to the island that Ardyn. Ardyn spun, catching Faris' dagger upon the blade of a sword. The burning metal hissed, sparks blasting around them.

Ardyn smiled and pushed back.

"Tell me, Faris, my dear. How long can a princess keep all of this up?" Ardyn asked, because truly, at this point, this had become a battle of attrition. They were too evenly matched in raw power, from Ardyn's destructive and corrupting might to Faris' elemental mastery.

Who would outlast who?

Ardyn phased away again, this time appearing at the woman's back. Before she could defend herself, he lashed out, ripping a long bloody gash from one end to the other. Faris gasped and the water bursts became, if anything, more violent.

Ardyn phased again as a torrent attempted to smash him from above.

Faris spun, leaping away, but not quick enough. Ardyn snarled as he realized the wound was healing. Sometime then, before she'd confronted him with the Heartless in tow, she'd cast a regeneration spell on herself.

The woman was probably bursting through the seems with power boosters. That was cheating.

Fire and water came at him in a wild tsunami as Faris swung her arm down, eyes glaring. Eyes determined. This woman would kill him. She would kill him, and she wouldn't even bother with a second glance. She'd kill him and leave his corpse to rot.

Poor, poor ignorant woman. Oh. If only things were that simple.

Ardyn lifted a hand, conjuring another barrier. It surrounded him, a sphere of protection against the fire and water which beat against it relentlessly. Ardyn let the barrier pulse out, blasting the water away from him and towards the area around him.

Enough was enough. He was going to skewer this woman so many different ways no amount of regeneration spells would sa-

Ardyn hadn't seen. He couldn't have seen. The blinding flare of his barrier pulsing out and knocking the waves away had blinded him. He didn't see, and he had no defense. You can only phase when you see it coming, after all.

An arrow, smoldering, searing, and hot blasted forth, smashing right into the Accursed' forehead. It went right through, burning its path from one end to another, leaving nothing but a gaping hole as Ardyn fell, eyes locked wide by the shock.

The last thing he registered was Faris, standing far away, bow held in her hands, staring at him through ice cold eyes that reminded him of Shiva.


	4. Destiny's Fall III

A/N: Hey all, how are you.

KH III was mostly awesome.

.

.

.

 **Note: avoid this a/n if you want to avoid spoilers, rest of the chapter is spoiler free though**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kairi, sadly, went backwards in development. It's not even the fighting but, since, let's face it, she didn't have enough experience and it was stupid to toss her into a war zone after just a few months of training. The scenes with her and Sora just… They lack emotion. There's hardly any of it, and, frankly, I'm half convinced it was done on purpose since we have other well done emotional venues through the game

I'm convinced Vanitas is coming back, sooo I'll hold any judgement on that one.

Terra's shining moment of awesome is still hands down my favorite part of the game.

Luxu is my new favorite troll

And, the fandom is slowly becoming connived that Demyx is the Master of Masters and his pleases me since I've been saying that for years

Annnnnnd, time loop confirmed, yes!

Okay, I'm done ranting, enjoy (:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BACK TO SPOILER FREE ZONE**

.

.

.

.

Published: 2/14/2018

Warnings: Graphic Descriptions of Violence

Featured Character:

Tina Bradford

Sabin Rene Figaro

Supporting:

Jason Grace

Antagonist: 

Gilgamesh

Tai Lung

Lord Shen

Kai

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Destiny's Fall III**

Tina rolled through the air, limbs brought in tightly into a ball before stretching out. Landing in a crouch, the Esper slid back. Fingers and palms splayed before her, Tina looked up.

Gilgamesh howled, still coming at her, two swords in his hands. One a mimic of Tidus' Astral Sword(which Tina honestly hadn't seen in so many years she actually had trouble remembering) and the other a copy of Bartz Brave Sword(or hell, it might even be the real deal, Tina was no weapon smith).

"Just die already!"

Tina lifted her hand, forming yet another barrier. The golden astral sword smashed against it, slowed but not stopped. Tina spun out of the way of the blow, twisting away before reciprocating with a quick blast of aero.

Gilgamesh grunted, but otherwise remained unaffected. Instead, the humanoid continued coming at her relentlessly.

This wasn't good. Not only was Tina seriously out of practice, Gilgamesh obviously wasn't, and he was a tough opponent on a good day. Of course, on a good day, a mind controlled Gilgamesh wouldn't be trying to kill her.

And that was the kicker, wasn't it? The fact that there was some sort of darkness clinging to Gilgamesh told Tina all she needed to know. Gilgamesh wasn't doing this of his own free will. There was someone else pulling the strings, someone else running the show behind the curtain.

Tina had initially tried to engage Gilgamesh in swordplay, but that had been a moronic idea from the get go. Gilgamesh could summon his extra arms at will, and was proficient at fighting with a weapon in each of them. She'd almost gotten skewered for her troubles.

She was going to get skewered now if she didn't get her head in the game.

"Who's doing this to you? Who's controlling you?" Tina demanded, slipping in between blows and blasting spells of her own into the mix. Gilgamesh either didn't bother with them or he batted them aside with his swords. At the very least Excalibur hadn't come out yet, although knowing Gilgamesh, he'd likely screw up and summon Excalipoor a half dozen times before finally getting the right blade.

"When the True King commands, I follow." Gilgamesh answered plainly before letting his swords fades. Fists transforming into rockets, of all things, Gilgamesh let them blast loose.

Arms raised and crossed before her, Tina hissed in pain as they smashed and exploded against her barrier.

She did not have time for this.

Tina's eyes glowed.

"Sorry, old friend."

And the world exploded in purple.

* * *

Three on one was totally not fair. Then again, Sabin was used to such odds… When he was one of the three, that is.

The only advantage Sabin really had was his magic. That was the only thing giving him an edge. Tai Lung and Kai were both as good as he was at martial arts, with Kai maybe even being better. Shen, to be honest, was more of a pest than a threat.

Which probably made him the biggest threat of all, really. Sabin couldn't focus properly on the two that would likely kill him because the goddamn mosquito of an opponent was distracting him by alternating between firing cannon balls at him and/or those feather spears of his.

Feather spears which Tai Lung was using to his advantage.

"That's it! Give me a challenge!" Tai Lung laughed, slashing away, a spear in each hand. Sabin paired each blow on his gauntlets as the Snow Leopard pushed him back. Dodging back, Sabin was forced to dodge under Kai's swinging Jade Blade. No sooner had he done that, a cannon ball smashed beside him, showering the area with sparks.

Sabin couldn't do this.

One of them, two of them maybe, but not all three.

"You idiot! You nearly hit us!" Tai Lung shouted.

"We can kill the peacock after! First, the human!"

"Peafowl! I AM A PEAFOWL, you incompetent ingrates!"

Sabin retreated back, panting. He could attribute his survival to the fact that his enemies, despite fighting him as a unit, were not all that coordinated. Stupid, really. You don't go into a life and death situation with people you don't explicitly trust to watch your back, but hey, better for Sabin in the long run.

If he survived this.

Bah, Sabin wanted to just find Tina and make out with her for a couple of hours. Kids are awesome and Sabin loved them, but they really did take away from couple time.

Sabin was rapidly going through hand seals when one of Kai's swords ripped into the wall beside him, yanking it clean into the air. Leaping back, hopping about and dodging projectiles from Shen, Sabin continued with his seals.

"Whatever he's doing, don't let him complete it!" Kai snarled from above before twisting. The piece of wall he'd run through ascended before Kai twisted again, sending it flying back towards Sabin. Too quick to avoid directly, so Sabin would have to improvise a bit.

Sabin leapt straight towards it, feet landing on the surface of the tumbling piece of building, running along it before leaping off.

Almost done, almost done, almo-

Tai Lung flashed into existence beside him. A swinging kick smashed into Sabin's face, sending Sabin smashing into one of the houses. Sabin smashed painfully through the second story floor, landing sprawled on his back. Tai Lung landed before him, quickly followed by Kai. Tai Lung did not look impressed.

"This is it? This is the great warrior we were warned about?" Tai Lung said in disgust.

Sabin, bloody and shaken and bruised, just smirked.

Kai's eyes noted what Tai Lung's had not. WIthout a moment's hesitation, the Yak leapt away, quickly retreating back.

Sabin's fingers made the final seal, and the world exploded in fire and light.

* * *

Imprisoned… Imprisoned for so long.

A millenia. No. More than that. How much more, he wasn't sure, but more.

It had really been a millenia, since Gilgamesh had first landed on Eos. Since he had decided to pledge himself to the Founder King as he had finally believed he had found a worthy cause. Since Ardyn's fall.

Ardyn Izunia had not always been a monster.

Gilgamesh had followed him willingly as Shield, only for the insanity to take over. A broken man with a broken visage, Gilgamesh had betrayed his Master and helped imprison him.

The seal was two fold. Gilgamesh himself could not die, not as long as he remained tethered to Ardyn. So, instead, he stood guard atop a mountain fortress, testing the King's Shields again and again, striking down the unworthy, bound for all eternity, waiting for the final moment when he would be free.

Noctis Lucis Caelum failed and the world died and Gilgamesh was a slave once more to a master twisted beyond all humanity, and now… Now he stood here, a prisoner in his own flesh in a fight he couldn't hope to win.

The world exploded in purple, Tina Branford's clothes fading and melting away. Instead, what was revealed beneath was supple skin, glowing etherally. Fur sprouted from the woman, because she was as human as Gilgamesh was.

She was going all out. Gilgamesh had not wanted to do this, but the choice had been taken away long ago. The twisted light that had seeped in him for so long would not allow it. It was too late for him. Too late for any of them.

Stall, at any cost.

That was the command.

Power brust from Gilgamesh like a dam, his arms, all of them, bursting from his body, each holding a different blade. Blades collected over time, over the eons. Power. Complete and utter raw power. Gilgamesh roared and attacked.

The Esper met him head on, magic tearing the area around them.

Even if Destiny Islands survived the Heartless laying siege to it, Gilgamesh realized, it likely wouldn't survive its inhabitants tearing it apart in an attempt to defend it.

* * *

Tying Blitz techniques together was a hobby Sabin had taken to over the years. This particular mix was dangerous, but hey, Sabin most definitely needed the push. White golden light burst from him, the holy fire burning away at his wounds, healing him. At the same time, the leftover flames coalesced into clones, which dashed forth.

"What- THAT'S CHEATING!" Tai Lung snapped, darting back as the clones closed in on him. Sabin stood, stretching his sore muscles. Ah. That was good. Rejuviating. He's pay for it later, sure, but he'd be alive to do i-

Chains wrapped around him, yanking him high.

Sabin's eyes widened in surprise as Kai pulled him close. The Yak's eyes glowed a malevolent green.

"Did you forget about me, little human?" Kai cackled.

"Little? Who are you calling little?" Sabin repeated incredulously.

Kai arched an eyebrow.

"This is what you take offense to? Seriously?" the Yak asked. Sabin responded by pushing his Chakra forth against the chains, causing them to blast away from him.

Except, not entirely.

The chains came smashing back towards him, held back by a barrier of wind. Kai smirked at the standoff before suddenly letting go, the chains falling away as the Yak descended back to the ground.

Wha-

The cannon ball smashed right into his chest.

The explosion ripped into Sabin, causing him to gasp out in pain as he began to fall.

So, of course, Tai Lung had to appear, leaping up into the air before him, paws covered in Sabin's own fire. A knee came hurtling towards his chest, which Sabin batted aside before the claws of fire started slashing away at him.

Sabin tried to parry as best he could, but the explosion had left him seeing stars. Two burning paws smashed into his chest and Sabin hit the ground hard, Tai Lung descending right after feet first.

If Sabin had been a regular human, it would have killed him. As it was, he was pretty sure he'd be eating through a straw for the next couple of weeks as Tai Lung landed right on his sternum. Sabin gasped, blood gushing from his lips as the snow leopard leapt off him, twisting in mid air to land beside Kai and Shen.

"Personally, I don't see what all the fuss was about," Shen said, coming closer so he could sneer down at Sabin. "He isn't anywhere near as strong as we were lead to believe."

Kai shrugged.

"Obviously, we lucked out. Something drained his Chi considerably, even before we arrived." Kai said.

Tai Lung looked disgusted.

"You mean we got cheated out of glorious combat?"

'That's right, keep on talking. Keep on talking while the fire heals me', Sabin thought.

What? Did you really think the regeneration had stopped at the get go? Shattered bones and mixed up organs would admittedly take longer to heal, but all Sabin needed was just a little more time.

Shen turned to him, drawing another of his feather spears.

"I say we finish him now."

"We were meant to take him alive." Kai reminded the other, although he didn't sound too perturbed at the concept of killing Sabin.

"You can always collect his chi after." Tai Lung snapped. "We don't need his heart or his soul, just the body."

Kai was unimpressed.

"Without either, there would be no Chi to ta-"

Sabin shot up, legs spinning like a break dancer. From them blasted out arches of wind, which smashed into his enemies. The three were flung back as Sabin leapt back up to his feet, already moving forth.

He need to take out the biggest threat, NOW, while he had the element of surprise.

Aura burst from Sabin's shoulder, running down his arm and into his palm as he thrust it forth. The holy light blasted forth, but Kai was ready for it, blocking it with the Jade Sword.

Sabin had expected that.

Knuckles landing against the smoke the surface of the blade, Sabin let his energy pulse.

The Jade Blade exploded in a mass of wildly flying crystals, sending the Yak sprawling. Kai came up in a crouch, lifting the broken hilt of his weapon in utter shock.

Even Poe hadn't managed to…

With a roar, Sabin came at him, swinging and kicking.

Tai Lung smashed into the human before Sabin could reach him. Sabin and Tai Lung twisted in the air, limbs flailing as the pair attacked one another.

With a snarl, Kai joined in, swinging his remaining blade towards his opponent.

Sabin blocked as the two of them attacked him as one, unfamiliarity with one another made up by the fact that both were undeniably Kung Fu Masters.

He needed to win this. He needed to survive. He needed to-

A spear ripped into his leg, right through Sabin's high.

The mosquito.

Kai's remaining blade smashed into his chest before Tai Lungs claws ripped into him. Sabin cried out in pain as as felt his arm twisted behind his back before there was a deafening crack.

Sabin was kicked aside, panting and bleeding. His three opponents eyed him wearily, now not attacking directly but instead circling around him.

Ironic, really. Now that Sabin was at his most wounded, they were at their most cautious.

"I agree," Kai spun his blad, letting the tip smash into the ground repeatedly, generating sparks. "I say we kill him, screw the plan."

Tai Lung snorted.

"She isn't going to like that."

Kai shrugged.

"Capture isn't an option with someone like him. He's either going to fight us until we drop or until he does, and whatever trick he pulled earlier means we won't be able to knock him unconscious. It's kill or be killed."

Well, the Yak had a point so Sabin supposed this was around the time he should get to killing them. Maybe if he managed to get them bunched up in a corner he could hit them with Ultimata, although that was risky. He'd likely pass out right afterwards, so he'd have to time it just right, otherwise-

"Then that makes this easier."

A golden blade burst into existence, ripping its way through Shen's chest, the tip sprouting like a flower through the Peafowl's chest. Sabin gaped. He wasn't the only one. With a yank, the blade ascended and ripped to the side before swerving.

The sword transformed into a spear which was slammed into the ground. Pulling himself up and using it to swing himself was a brat Sabin had explicitly told to run away, damnit, feet colliding into Shen's chest, an explosion of lighting ripping its way into the rouge lord's chest(or what was left of it, really).

The smoking corpse was blasted back as Jason landed on his feet, pulling his spear from the ground before turning, pointing the end of it menacingly towards Kai.

"I told you," Jason said, not taking his eyes off his opponent, "I'm not leaving you." The teenager said firmly.

Sabin sighed.

"You used the invisibility spell we taught you to stay behind and wait for a moment to strike." Sabin said. It was not a question. It was a fact.

Kai looked down before kicking Shen's broken body without a care in the world.

"You should have gone for one of us, kid. You went for the weakest." Kai smiled up at Jason. "But, then again, if you had, that trick never would have worked."

Then, Kai was swinging and Sabin was blocking more of Tai Lung's blows and the spear was still in his goddamn thigh which was making it hard to move around and there was no more time for words.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Bartz cheered, exciting his hiding place, Noctis trailing behind him. Faris jumped before spinning to face then. Wide eyed, the self proclaimed Disney Princess strode towards them.

"Bartz! Noctis! I told the two of you to run!"

Bartz laughed and waved her off.

"What, and miss that show? You sure showed him!" Bartz cheered before turning to Noctis.

Bartz frowned. For some reason, instead of jumping for joy like Bartz was, Noctis was frowning, rubbing at his temple every other second. That boy literally never knew when to smile. Tsk, tsk. Whatever's. Bartz would teach him eventually.

"Dude? Did you see that!" Bartz yelled in excitement. "Ardyn was like, move aside, and Faris was like, make me bitchy boy, and Ardyn was like ha, don't make me laugh, and Faris was like I'm gonna wreck you and set a skunk on him!" Bartz babbled.

"... Immortal." Noctis murmured, lost in his own world.

Bartz blinked.

"Huh? What? Noct. Noct, are you listening to me?" Bartz whined.

Faris was striding towards them. "Boys, we need to get out of here, now. There's no telling how many more of them there are." Faris said, completely serious, a sharp contrast to Bartz own bubble excitement.

Bartz turned to her and smiled.

"We'll win, piece of cake! Hey, why didn't you mention you were a super badass warrior?" Bartz interrogated, feeling hurt for some reason beyond him that Faris hadn't trusted him with her secret.

Which was ridiculous since Bartz hardly knew her.

"I-" Fairs began, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Immortal…" Noctis repeated again. Bartz turned as the other teens eyes widened, looking up in alarm. "Fairs, he's immortal! Ardyn is immortal, he can't be killed!" Noctis shouted.

Wait, what?

Bartz turned back toward Faris as the woman's eyes widened. Only then did Bartz notice it. Only then did he see what he should have been seeing all along.

The shadows, collecting themselves. A skeletal figure, bones burned and ashen even as flesh and muscle began to knit itself back together, looming behind Faris.

Faris spun… And an arm shot out, ripping straight through her chest as Ardyn's expression turned feral and victorious.

"That was most impressive, my dear. But… I am afraid that it is now my turn."


	5. Destiny's Fall IV

A/N: So, there's a new poll for this story on my profile(on Fanfiction . net), and Zidane Tribal Tyne Alexandros, I totally went with the new Warrior of Light idea

Instead of listing the elements, though, I put what each represents, along with seven eligible choices for each (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico)

Also, after replacing KH II boss fights, I've realized what caused a lot of my confusion with thinking Ansem the Wise had yellow eyes. Xemnas and Xigbar have orange eyes, same as Ansem the Wise. So, any amber eyed character, I tended to associate as dark(as long as they were in the KH verse)

Which, honestly, is how the big bad of this story was born(she got amber eyes, don't deny it people's)

Also, ignorant slut is my new favorite insult from Vanitas to Ventus. Seriously people, if the game wasn't rated for everyone, Vanitas would totally say it and you know it

Published: 2/19/2019

Warnings: **CHARACTER DEATH** (yes, I really am killing someone off this early, kiddie gloves are officially off)

Featured Character:

Ventus

Faris

Supporting:

Sora

Vanitas

Antagonist: 

Skuld

Ardyn

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Destiny's Fall IV**

In all the chaos of Heartless and battles running rampant through Destiny Islands, not a single person was present to watch as a torsion tore itself open in the middle of the street. From said torsion walked three people, two men and a woman.

The first man was of average height, had silver hair and light amber eyes, and wore a blue sleeveless jacket(what was the point of those, anyways?) atop a white shirt, a dash wrapped around his waist and a bandana holding his hair back.

The second man was slightly taller, blond, hair tied back in a ponytail, and wore regal robes, a baby blue cape trailing behind him.

The woman was dressed in purples and yellows, blond hair trailing down her back, ice blue eyes gazing about, taking everything in stride, every little detail.

The silver haired male, who'd been laughing and chatting with the other male, paused midword to gaze around. Entire buildings were in tatters, smoke and fire was anywhere for the eye to see, and people were running around screaming.

Not the picture they had been expecting.

"I think we may have landed in the wrong world." he said without preamble.

"Or," the woman began, a sword appearing in her hands in a shimmer of light, "it's the right world, and we arrived just in time to help out."

"But I just got this outfit!"

She didn't even bother with a reply. She didn't have to when, the next thing they knew, they were being attacked on all sides by Heartless. A. Joy. Totally brought back memories.

* * *

Sora was rather annoyed that he wasn't allowed to pick all three weapons, and he'd definitely tried.

"But you said the choice was mine!" Sora yelled at the voice.

 _Don't be greedy… Fate does not favor the Avaricious…_

"Don't be annoying! Fate does not favor the apathetic!" Sora shouted right back. He wanted to get this down with, as quickly as possible. Being stuck here while his friends were in danger was painful.

 _…_ _Okay, I'll give you that one_ , the voice conceded.

Ha!

 _However, Fate also does not favor the restless. Take your time. Worry not, for the outside world does not move as you walk here. Take your time, and make the right choices._

Sora twitched. The voice couldn't have told him that earlier? Who was this annoying voice, anyways? Who were they and what right did they have messing with him like this?

Regardless, Sora preserved on.

He'd get through this. He had to.

For Riku, and for Kairi.

Oh yeah, and all those other people too.

* * *

The confines of Sora's Heart looked like place he felt the most comfort in. Which, of course, meant they took the shape of Sora's favorite play island. This place had been host to many, from groups of children running about to a tree that had stayed firmly in place for years.

Perhaps all the activity had forced a change, had forced something that otherwise would not have happened. Regardless of how it happened, Ventus was ultimately grateful for it.

Ventus felt her the moment she arrived. It had… It had been so long. So, so long. So many years. So long that they had almost forgotten.

No. Not almost. They had. They had forgotten. But, not anymore. No. Now, they knew. Now, they remembered. Now, they ached.

Not he.

They. We. Them.

Ventus and Vanitas had once been a single being, a single person. Xehanort had torn them in half, torn them apart, twisted each side of Ventus until Ventus was a mix match of emotions, half of them desperately trying to join back together while the other half just wanted to kill the first half.

Surprisingly, the 'good' half was the one that wanted to do the killing, and the 'bad' half had wanted to do the merging. That was how far Xehanort had twisted Ventus against themselves, but no more.

No more.

Two halves make a whole, and, thought it had taken them a decade, Ventus now felt whole again. The pieces of themselves, realigned, with Sora's Heart as the catalyst, keeping the shards of Ventus properly aligned.

Ventus felt her, and they turned. There was an intruder here, in this place. There was someone who should not be. Someone familiar. Someone precious.

Someone broken.

Ventus' mismatched gaze of gold and blue met hers. Gold orange eyes, shimmering with an unnatural light.

"Skuld." Ventus greeted her.

She was different and the same all in one. Older. Taller. Her hair was still as dark as he remembered, training down her back. She still wore the same jacket, the same skirt. Her skin, as pale as the sands, alabaster skin that seemed to glimmer in the sun.

All that was the same.

But, her eyes… That hardened gaze. The curl of her lips. The way she looked at them, the way she held herself.

It hurt, looking at her.

"Hello, Ventus." Skuld smiled, striding towards them. Ventus let her. Ventus didn't move a single muscle, merely stood there in the sand as she approached, as she stood directly before them.

Skuld smiled.

Ventus frowned.

"Skuld, what have you done?" Ventus demanded without preamble. Despite what they had told Sora, time was of the essence. True, time moved slower, far slower in here than it did in the outside world, but time still moved.

Skuld lifted her hand towards their face, almost like she wanted to cup their cheek in her hand before thinking better of it. The limb dropped as she took a step back, eyes scanning them up and down appraisingly.

"Well?" Ventus demanded again coldly. And, with good reason. They were angry. Furious. Pissed the hell off.

Ventus saw more of the world than anyone gave them credit for. They knew who had caused this. They knew who was leading the charge.

They had felt what she'd done to Prompto to get the ball rolling. Evil and vile.

Not at all like the girl they remembered.

"What needs to be done." Skuld said simply.

Ventus growled. "Needs to be done? Skuld, do you have any idea what you've done?" Ventus bit out, hand curling into a fist.

Skuld didn't answer. Instead, she seemed to surrender herself to her previous urges. Hands reaching out, they tugged into the back of Ventus' head and pulled them in close.

Ventus let her, even as her lips descended upon theirs. Ventus' mouth, Ventus' body, moved of its own volition in the familiar dance, hands reaching up to twine around her back, pulling her close and firm against them. Ventus kissed her passionately, hungrily, as if they would never get another chance. And maybe they wouldn't.

It had been centuries. Maybe longer. Ventus wasn't sure. Years tend to blend when there are far too many of them.

Skuld pulled away first, leaning back. Slowly, Ventus opened their eyes, unaware they'd closed in the first place. Mouth agape, he gazed at her.

"I love you." Ventus told her, voice honest and raw. And that was what hurt most of all, really. Not what she was doing or why or how. No. What hurt most was that he loved her, and he thought she was gone and she wasn't but instead of a happy reunion… Instead of joys and smiles, the only thing she was bringing was pain.

Pain, because she'd changed. She'd changed a lot. Change, Ventus could accept, but not like this. Not this sort of change.

"Oh, Ventus," Skuld continued to smile at them, eyes shining with a cruel light as she began to pull back and out of his arms. "If only there was someone who loved you."

Whoever said words can never hurt you was full of shit.

With a laugh, Skuld turned. Turned away from them, away from everything, away from the pain she'd needlessly caused.

Skuld.

Kind. Gentle. Good.

Skuld.

Broken. Twisted. Sadistic.

No… No. something was wrong with this picture. Something was definitely wrong, definitely off, and Ventus wasn't just going to let things be. They refused.

Ventus' hand reached out, latching onto her shoulder. Skuld froze, head turning to stare at them coldly from over her shoulder.

"Let me go!" she snapped, tugging at their grip. Ventus didn't listen. Instead, they spun her around and, before Skuld could even think to retaliate, they placed a hand on her chest, right above her heart.

There.

Skuld snared. Beating the hand aside, a quick blast of aero sent Ventus whirling, feet digging a path in the sand as they were pushed back.

"No means no!" Skuld snapped.

Ventus looked up.

"What did you do to yourself?" Ventus asked, horrified. Horrified, because they had felt it, and maybe the surprise of seeing her again had stopped them from realizing it sooner, but that touch had been all they needed to see, to determine the truth, the reality.

Skuld's hands curled to fists.

"It was a burden. It was a fallacy. It was unnecessary, so I did away with it." Skuld stated bluntly, casually, as if not discussing tossing away the most important part of her.

"Hearts aren't things you can just rip out and get rid off, Skuld!" Ventus shouted. They were done with her calm attitude, with her nonchalant take to the carelessly she was carelessly inflicting.

Skuld brought her hand up to her chest, palm above the spot Ventus had touched.

"It prevented me from acting logically, as I should. Those who chase their hearts, who follow their emotion… All it does is lead to ruin." Skuld spat out before her expression calmed again, all emotion erased. "It was unnecessary, and I've yet to see any faults in my actions from that point on."

"You are literally trying to blow up a planet _as we speak!"_ Ventus yelled.

To this, Skuld had the audacity to shrug.

"Sacrifices. Necessary ones, to the greater cause." Skuld said callously.

Ventus strode towards her again. Skuld let them, not moving a muscle as Ventus reached her. Hands curling onto her shoulders, they forced her to look up at them.

"Even if you've torn it out, it's still linked to you, isn't it?" Ventus asked rhetorically. Skuld didn't answer. She didn't need to. "It has to be, otherwise even you wouldn't be able to function properly. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to summon a Keyblade. Skuld… Come away with us. We can find your heart again, we can make you whole and complete. Then, whatever it is you feel you need to do… We can do it. Together. Please." Ventus pled, eyes shimmering.

Skuld eyed him coldly before a mocking laugh escaped her lips. Then, beating their hands off, she took a step back.

"You should have known I'd never take such an offer, even when I had a heart, Ventus." Skuld said. "You and I… We were all we had left. Everyone else was gone and we latched onto each other in our solitude. That's all. Nothing more. What makes you even think for a second that I-"

Skuld froze.

Ah. Shit.

"You're stalling." Skuld stated.

Ventus didn't bother denying it.

"Maybe we are. Maybe we aren't. Regardless, we aren't lying, Skuld. We want to help you. We want to-"

"We?" Skuld interrupted, eyes narrowing.

Double shit.

Skuld shot forward, hand reaching out much like Ventus' had earlier, fingers curling above his heart even as Ventus themselves backed away. From the look on her face, Ventus hadn't been quick enough as realization lit Skuld's face.

"I see… So, that's how you remember me, Ventus." Skuld said, another fake smile curling on her lips. "I had come here to see if you were a threat, you who alone might hold some memory of me… I hadn't expected one, of course, but I couldn't take the chance. And you do. You do remember me, but not in the way I expected. But this?" Skuld tilted her head, and Ventus did not like the way she was looking at them, like they were some play thing she couldn't wait break, "Oh this, this is perfect."

Ventus eyed her wearily. They didn't like the route this seemed to be going. They especially didn't like the part where Skuld summoned her Keyblade, the weapon appearing in a shimmer of light.

"Let me part you again, Ventus. You're much better in pieces."

Then, before Ventus could even think of trying to stop her, Skuld was there. She was there, right in front of them, Keyblade thrusting out and forward, the tip slamming into their chest.

Ventus could do nothing except toss their head back and scream.

* * *

Fairs was stupid. So, so stupid. She hadn't known. She hadn't known, but she should have anticipated it. How many immortals had she fought over the ages? How many had she cut down and slain? She should have seen it coming, she should have-

Faris cried out in agony as Ardyn tightened his grip. Her heart. He held her heart, in the palm of his hand. Literally and metaphisically.

"Where- ah. Yes. There. Perfect. Utterly perfect." Ardyn's lips twisted into a sneer. "Of course, I made sure to test this technique beforehand, but never on a heart, on a soul, as strong or as powerful as yours, my dear." Ardyn told her, cupping her cheek with his free hands.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice bellowed behind her.

Bartz. Bartz, so young and innocent and different. Different, but with the same drive, the same passion, the same light. Faris had failed him. She'd failed him and she'd failed Noctis. She'd failed, and she knew it. This was it. This was the end.

"Bartz, we aren't a match for him!"

And there was Noctis. Pragmatic. Good. Someone needed to be. She could hear him, holding Bartz back from charging headlong. From coming to her, from helping her.

Regardless, Faris could hear the struggle in his voice, the held back tears. Fairs smiled.

"Boys… Run." she called back, unable to scream the words. The pain in her chest, in her lungs, prevented that. The sounds of struggle behind her ceased, so Faris assumed they'd heard her.

Ardyn curled his fist and Faris' breath hitched as white hot agony coursed through her.

"They aren't going anywhere, 'Princess'," Ardyn mocked, "and neither are you. Your existence… It fascinates me, you know. A soul that long ago should have faded, instead reincarnating again and again. Such a gift… Such a power was never be meant to be held by man, not the way you hold it." Ardyn leaned in and Faris had to fight the urge to gag. His breath alone could kill a man, and Faris had been raised by rum loving Pirates.

"You remember your past lives, each and every one of them. Your strength follows you into each, Guardian of the Fire. Guardian of old. Your time is over… And it shall never commence again." Ardyn stated, and fear coursed through Faris sharply. Alarm bells were going off but she couldn't very well move to fight back, now, could she?

Then, Ardyn yanked and Faris screamed. To her surprise, blood did not explode everywhere, but the alternative was worse. Oh, so much worse. Worse, as from her chest Ardyn pulled a shimmering orb of light, glowing brightly.

"Your heart. Your soul. Both, combined in one." Ardyn informed Faris, left hand rising to trail fingers along the surface.

Pain ripped through her, bringing Faris to her knees as a sharp gasp escaped her.

"Mine." Ardyn stated, and, in that moment, Faris finally found someone she detested more than Exdeath.

Quickly, the world around her began to fade. Fade, as darkness and stars encroached on her vision, drowning out the world.

* * *

Vanitas felt the moment he was free, the moment he'd been tugged clean from Ventus. Felt it and moved instinctively because there was no time for thought, no time for second guessing himself. There was only time for action, only time to move.

A sharp sensation of satisfaction filled him at Skuld's startled expression the second Vanitas' hand curled around her throat. Ventus himself was blasted back, body falling limply to the ground as his other vacated the property like a bat out of hell.

Vanitas squeezed and leaned in close.

"Hello, Lover," he purred.

Skuld's eyes narrowed and Vanitas was forced to let go, jumping back as Skuld hefted her Keyblade up in an arc that would have taken his arm. Sliding back, Vanitas summoned Void Gear, and what a comfort it was to finally hold the blade in hand again.

Vanitas grinned, teeth and all. Skuld met his feral expression with one of her own as the two charged, Keyblades smashing together in an audible clang.

In the back of his mind, Vanitas heard it. Heard it again, all over again.

The Bell, clanging away atop the Clocktower, the signal that the Great War had finally begun.

Within the Station of Awakening, Sora froze, faltering as The Clang rippled through him, blinking in surprise. What was that?

"Wha-" Ventus groggily sat up, confused, in pain, memory faltering on itself. What was going on?

One look up told Ventus all he needed to know. Somehow, he'd made his way back to Destiny Islands. He'd made his way back, and he wasn't alone. He wasn't alone because Vanitas was here, slashing and cutting at a some unknown girl, the two of them trading blows back and forth.

Ventus' gaze hardened. Not on his watch.

* * *

The world went white. White and blue. Blue… So blue.

A familiar guttural screech had Fairs opening her eyes in surprise. This wasn't Destiny Islands. This place didn't even remotely look like Destiny Islands.

Instead, as far as her eyes could see, Faris saw the skies and the sea, meeting together. She stood atop the water, and, for some reason beyond her, she wasn't sinking. The water was far too calm to be natural, light and clouds reflected off its surface.

The guttural cry reached her ears again. Faris turned, and her breath hitched in surprise.

"Syldra?"

The Sea Dragon was before her, lurching forward. Faris smiled, walking forth and wrapping her arms around Syldra's head as the dragon nuzzled her.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here! You usually go right back before even getting this far!" a voice called out.

Faris turned and blinked before shrugging it off. A strange little creature that looked like a mix of a cat, a stuffed animal, and a moogle was standing before her. It even had a cute little cape.

"Where is here?" Faris asked.

The creature frowned.

"You don't know?" it asked. "This is it. The Final World. The end, where hearts come before they move to the Great Beyond." the creature explained. "My name is Chirithy. I'm the guardian of this place. And, you aren't supposed to be here." Chirithy frowned at her.

Faris frowned right back.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because, you-" Chirithy began, but was interrupted as a light began to glow forth from within Faris, her skin and body lighting. Faris blinked in surprise, blue and reds glowing from within her. What… What was this?

* * *

Vanitas met each of Skuld's attacks, blow for blow. Skuld was quick. Quicker than Ventus, even. She was quick and she hit hard. Those dainty arms belayed the strength they held behind them, although Vanitas supposed physical appearance meant little here.

Neither of them had a physical body. Not here. Not in this place. For once, Vanitas would have to be careful. Oh so careful. If he wasn't… Sora was the one who would pay the price.

This was his heart they were fighting in, afterall.

Vanitas locked blades with the fallen Union Leader and pushed. Their gazes met across the crossed metal and Vanitas growled.

"You don't deserve that! You don't deserve the Keyblade! The Keyblade chooses those with strong hearts, not those who fear their emotions, who shy away from them, who are so pathetic that they have to cut themselves off from them in order to survive! You are a pathetic thing, and you disgust me!"

Skuld tossed her head back and laughed.

"Oh, I see. I see, Lover. So that's what you truly think of me." Skuld chuckled as she gazed at him, eyes dancing with victory.

Instinct had Vanitas disengaging, dodging under a blow aimed for his head. Phasing away, Vanitas appeared several feet back as Ventus landed, side by side with Skuld.

Vanitas twitched.

"Ventus, you ignorant slut, you have absolutely no idea what's going on!" Vanitas snapped.

Ventus lifted his Keyblade, pointing it at Vanitas.

"I know enough."

Beside him, Skuld smiled.

"Oh, Lover, you really don't." Skuld said coldly. Ventus froze. That was his mistake. Skuld moved, hand darting out, already cackling with lighting. Ventus screamed as his Keyblade fell from his grip, smoke rising from his body as the lightning began to char at him.

Within the Station of Awakening, Sora cried out as pain surged into him.

"Ventus! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Vanitas thundered, leaping up. Twisting in midair, Vanitas swung down in a punishing overhead swing.

Skuld, without a care in the world, tossed Ventus aside before turning to meet him, Keyblade clashing with his once more. With a pulse of energy, Vanitas was blasted back. Slamming into the ground, Vanitas rolled several times before attempting to come up in a crouch.

Keyword here being 'attempt'. Eyes widening, Vanitas felt his muscles rebel as he fell, twitching, all the while Skuld walked towards him at a leisurely pace, content to take her time.

Ventus fell, wounded, panting, lightning still dancing on his skin.

"You and he are linked," Skuld explained, twirling her Keyblade. "You've always been bound, of course, but here, in this place, after I just severed the pair of you from one another? Here, it is far more predominant. His pain… Is yours. His wounds… Are yours. Isn't it beautiful?" Skuld smiled, finally as she loomed above Vanitas.

With a kick, she knocked Vanitas onto his back.

"And now, I'm going to take care of you, here and now." Skuld spoke, Keyblade lifting high as dark energy began to coalesce at the tip. Vanitas had never feared the dark, he'd been born from it, but whatever she was about to do… He had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling.

"I can't kill you, of course. No. That would interfere with my plans. I can't have you running your mouth either, so this… Yes, this is the next best solution." Skuld told Vanitas.

Ha! Joke was on her. Vanitas wasn't the only one running around with knowledge of the ancient Keyblade War. Knowledge he'd neglected to inform Xehanort about. That old fart was dangerous enough with only part of the truth, gods knows how bad Xehanort would have been with all the facts and pieces at his disposal.

Skuld swung the blade down, the energy from it smashing into Vanitas' chest. Instantly, he understood instantly, he knew what this was as Skuld smiled down at him. He wanted to wipe the smirk from her face, wanted to break her and that smug expression. Wanted to, but in the end, Vanitas knew that he'd already lost.

Stupid goddamn Ventus.

She… She couldn't kill him, so she was going to do the second best thing. She was going to put him to sleep.

As he struggled to stay awake, struggled to keep his senses, she leaned over his prone figure, victorious. Fingers trailed his cheek as she smiled down at him.

"It's a Sleeping Curse, Lover. And you know what that means." Skuld told him, smile dancing on her lips.

Vanitas hissed, eyes opening in alarm one second before drooping in the next. Yes, he knew exactly what that meant. It meant if he fell, if he faltered, if he gave in to the urge to close his eyes, that was it. There was no next time for him. It was over. Over and done with.

"Only True Love's kiss can break this particular curse," Skuld stood, patting dirt of her figure, "normally, I'd never rely on such an archaic curse with such a blatant loophole, but…" Skuld's grinned maliciously at Vanitas, "Who could ever love monsters, like you and I?"

Vanitas tried to respond. Tried to retaliate. Tried to snarl. Tried to scream and yell and strike. Tried, but all in vain. All in vain as his eyes shuttered shut, sleep taking him into its embrace.

His last thought, surprisingly, wasn't one of anger or rage. It wasn't one of the many emotions he had embraced over the years. It wasn't the hatred that had driven him for so long, the pain that had motivated him.

No.

No…

What he felt most of all… Was terror. Terror and fear and fright, because Vanitas knew. He knew that Skuld was right. He knew that he was doomed. He knew, because who could ever love a monster like him? Who could ever love such a twisted abomination, when even Vanitas hated himself?

Vanitas took his last breath, and feared, in his heart, that he'd never take another.

Ventus watched all of this in shock, unbelieving of what was happening. Unbelieving, but seeing it all the same. Skuld stepped away from Vanitas as his eyes finally shuddered shut before she turned towards him.

Ventus tried to scramble away, but he couldn't. Whatever she'd done left him immobile, exactly like she'd needed.

Vanitas… Vanitas had… Vanitas had actually been protecting him. The idea just didn't compute, just didn't make sense, just didn't-

A memory, sharp and fuzzy, ripped into Ventus' mind.

 _A memory of himself, worse than useless, utterly broken as Unversed approached him. And there, standing guard, slashing away at them even as he cried out in pain and agony, was Vanitas._

 _Vanitas turned to him with a growl as he cut down the last withering creature._

 _"Ventus… You better appreciate this. The Unversed come from me. Killing them… Killing them hurts. It hurts, but if it keeps them from harming you, so be it." Vanitas spoke to Ventus. Ventus didn't respond. Couldn't respond. Vanitas leaned back. "Funny. The fact that they're trying to kill you means a part of me can't stand you. Not surprising, since you're a useless lump." Vanitas stated before crouching down, leaning over him. "Ven… Wake up, pease. I… I can't do this alone. I can't deal with Xehanort by myself. Ventus… Please, wake up."_

 _No response. Ventus never responded. Ventus couldn't respond, too broken to do anything but lay there helplessly._

As quickly as the memory had come, it was gone. It was gone, leaving Ventus feeling empty and lost and confused. None of that mattered, though, as Skuld walked towards him, tall and confident.

"A Sleeping Curse attacks the heart directly. Casting it twice is troublesome, but I'm better off covering all my bases, am I not?" Skuld asked him, Keyblade already lifting again.

Ventus tried to move. Tried to do anything. He couldn't. This was it. This was the end. Ventus was going to sleep, and he was never, ever going to wake up.

The Keyblade lifted, the same dark cloud forging itself onto the tip once more.

"Sleep, forevermore." Skuld said, then swung.

Within the Final World, Faris screamed as the glow began to rip at her, cracks appearing on her skin, light bursting forth like that of a crystal.

On Destiny Islands, Ardyn held Faris' soul in hand, her heart, everything that she was, and did the unthinkable.

"Death has no hold on one that can reincarnate like you, Guardian of Fire. This is a power no mortal should have… And a power I've trained to destroy. This soul… Shatter and fade, break apart!" Ardyn poured darkness into the soul, destructive, corrosive.

There was no defense.

There could be no defense, not against this.

Faris screamed again and Chirithy cried out, backing away as Faris' spiritual form cackled and exploded.

The shockwave pulsed forth, on a spiritual and physical level.

Within his forge, Hephaestus froze as as he felt the ripple, the Guardian of Fire's life finally extinguished.

Ignis had been in the middle of cooking before an egg slipped from his grip, cracking and covering him in its yolk.

Leo Valdez gripped at his chest, unsure of what exactly it was that he was feeling, but hating it nonetheless.

Hestia closed her eyes, tears falling from them. It had begun, then. She needed to find Hera. The time had come.

Sora found himself knocked back into his body, eyes snapping open as the fire burned at him. Regardless of that, a Key shimmered into his hands, glowing ethereally.

Skuld found herself blasted right out of Sora's Heart as the blastwave hit, unable to keep her form within the place, thus sparring Ventus from Vanitas' fate.

Ardyn smiled. Smiled, as Faris fell before him, broken in ways that could never, ever be fixed. Smiled as Bartz tossed his head back and screamed.

Smiled, because it had worked.

Smiled, because he had taken a soul in his hands and smithed it, destroyed it into nothing. Smiled, because Noctis… Noctis was next.


	6. Destiny's Fall V

A/N: Hey all! I was going to say something, but I honestly forgot. Enjoy. Although, I must say, I am enjoying writing this story, even if it isn't my most popular one. And, I'll write it at the pace I want to write it at :p

Published: 2/24/2019

Warnings: FFV Spoilers. A few for FFXV but nothing explicit.

Featured Character: 

Bartz Klauser

Supporting: 

Noctis

Antagonist: 

Ardyn

 **Poll: (With 8 voters so far as of 2/24/19)**

Essence of Freedom/Passion/Adventure: 

1\. Percy, 6 Votes

2\. Riku and Kairi, 2 Votes each

Essence of Hope 

1\. Sora, 5 Votes

2\. Kairi, 2 Votes

Essence of Devotion 

1\. Riku, 3 Votes

2\. Percy, 2 Votes

3\. Sora, Kairi, and Jason, 1 Vote each

Essence of Courage 

1\. Kairi, 3 Votes

2\. Thalia, 2 Votes

3\. Riku and Jason, 1 Vote

No votes at all in any category 

1\. Nico, you poor neglected child.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Destiny's Fall V**

 _"Bartz… Take care of them, as I cannot."_

The memory hit Bartz like a freight train. A broken man adorned in royal robes, lying at their feet, the darkness that had once been possessing him finally expunged. Expunged, but too late, for his battered body could no longer go on.

The King…

The King had asked him too…

Faris screamed.

Ardyn held her heart in his palm, shadows clinging to him and to it as he shattered her soul, breaking it apart without an ounce of hesitation or mercy.

The whole world seemed to freeze for a moment. Beside him, Noctis' arms fell aside, and Bartz belatedly realized that no one was holding him in place anymore.

With a curl of his lips, Ardyn gleefully hit Faris' corpse away, watching the body smack several times into the ground.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that you overreached yourself! But, no matter, as all has been corrected!" Ardyn clapped his hands in joy before turning towards them. Eyes not even bothering to look at Bartz, they locked on Noctis. "Well, almost all." Ardyn growled.

 _Snap_

Bartz wasn't sure where he'd gotten the sword in his hands. The blade was bright red, gold lines running along the metal. Bartz wasn't sure how he'd ended up midair either, coming down in a heavy overhead swing. Two glistening weapons appeared out of nothing, blocking Bartz attack in a crosshairs, locking his blade in place.

Ardyn looked up and smiled right at him.

"WHY! Why her!" Bartz screamed.

Ardyn blinked once before his smirk widened.

"Why? Why not, child? Stupid boy, do you think I actually need a reason to hurt people? She was in my way and an annoyance. It is as simple as that."

With that, energy pulsed from Ardyn, sending Bartz flying. Back smashing into the ground, sword falling from his grip, Bartz rolled. Rolled, until at last, he looked up… And there.

There, broken beside him, eyes staring out blankly forevermore, was Faris.

The King…

The King had asked him… Had asked Bartz…

 _Thump_

"Now, enough of these games." Ardyn stated before phasing. Noctis screamed as Ardyn appeared before him, Armiger swirling. Noctis fell back, scrambling to get away while Ardyn looked above him, smug. "Ah, child, without your memories you are nothing but a mewling quim, waiting to be slain."

 _Thump thump_

"Who the hell are you?!"

Ardyn's hand reached out, cupping Noctis' cheek in hand.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum. The chosen child. Somnus' living legacy. The boy who was suppose to put an end to all things. _The boy who failed_." Ardyn snarled, smacking Noctis down with rage. Noctis fell with a cry, back hitting the ground as Ardyn advanced, looming over him.

 _Thump thump thump_

Darkness began to ooze from the accursed as the weapons spun around him.

"But, no more. As I've destroyed her heart, her soul, I will destroy yours. I will lay your existence asunder, and only then- only then will I finally be free!" Ardyn took a weapon in hand, brandishing the blade. "Your soul, I will carve out and leave in tatters. This song finally comes to a close, and not soon enough it was."

 _Thump thump thump thump thump THUMP THUMP THUMP_

Crack.

Lights, white and pure, ripping along his psyche. Cracks in the wall, shattering away at last. Shattering, as the flood finally poured in, memory after memory surging in all at once.

From his crouched position, Bartz tossed his head back and screamed. From his eyes burst white and ethereal light, shining forth. Around him in a perfect circle, a pillar of wind blasted into the air, ripping it's ways into the broken skies above Destiny Islands.

Ardyn froze, turning in surprise at the newest development.

He didn't turn quick enough.

Two feet slammed down into the ground before him. Before The Accursed could even think about the counter attack, a fist was coming straight up in a punishing uppercut that nearly blasted his jaw to pieces.

Noctis watched with wide eyes as Bartz stood before him, shimmering with power. A halo seemed locked around his skin, white and green as the wind whistled around him, eyes gazing coldly at Ardyn as the cursed man managed to somehow land on his feet.

"You have got…" Ardyn hissed, rubbing at his jaw as he snapped it back in place, "To be kidding me."

Bartz took a step forward and Noctis couldn't help but take a step back. He had known Bartz all of his life, but all of a sudden the person he remembered and the person who stood before him were two entirely different things, and he didn't know what to say or do.

Bartz lifted his hand and once more the red sword flashed into his hands. But, that wasn't all. His clothes melted away, replaced by a suit of red armor as Bartz brandished the weapon in hand before pointing the tip at Ardyn.

"Bartz Klauser. Guardian of the Wind, at your service."

* * *

 _Stealing from Pirates is never a good idea. Trying to steal their ship is an even worse idea._

 _Bartz stared at Galuf as they were hauled away, separated from Lenna._

 _"This is totally your fault and I'm blaming you." Bartz said without an ounce of hesitation._

 _"My poor elderly mind doesn't remember how we got here." Galuf feigned ignorance._

 _Bartz twitched._

 _"Aye, an amusing one, that one." A voice spoke._

 _Bartz twisted his head only to be greeted with the sight of the smirking Pirate Captain. Faris Scherwiz, the man had introduced himself as._

 _Yes, man. Not woman, no matter how pretty the guy looked and damn it, Bartz was at being captured by pirates, he didn't have time to question his sexuality after being captured by sexy bishie pirates but that's exactly what was happening. Whatever. He could ponder that bit later… After they escaped._

 _Bartz looked away. It was short lived as strong fingers cupped his cheek and forced him to look back up._

 _"Aye, matey. Me eyes are up here, lad." Faris smirked at him._

 _Bartz glared._

 _Pirate thing aside, he couldn't stand this guy, and Bartz doubted that would ever change._

* * *

Memories were pouring in left and right which made concentrating on the fight difficult. Still, Bartz persisted.

Noctis obviously didn't remember enough to be of any use, even if he had started remembering some. The only way they'd be able to force start the memories the same way Bartz had been would be if they…

No.

No one else would suffer like this. Not on Bartz watch. He refused.

The Power of the Wind surged through him. The Power of the Wind… And the Power of Fire.

That's what it had taken.

Faris' powers weren't her own, the same way Bartz' powers were not his. The Power of the Guardians, fused into the crystals. The Power needed a host, and now that Faris had fallen, they went to the closest thing available.

Bartz.

They fused in him and awakened his broken memories, memories his mind had never forged but memories that were etched into his heart.

Too little too late.

Bartz dodged Ardyn's blows, dancing between then, dagger in hand.

"Stand still!" Ardyn snared, blasting more and more weapons at him. Still, Bartz dodged then with ease, jumping from place to place as he avoided the oncoming blows.

Thief was such an underrated class. The ability to both dodge your opponents(which, surprisingly, didn't come with the ninja class, but Bartz hadn't made the rules so don't ask him) and steal from your enemies while whacking them in the face? Sign Bartz up.

"Move quicker!" Bartz called back before dashing in front of his enemy. Before Ardyn could do much more than blink in surprise, Bartz was cutting into him, dagger ripping up a path along his chest before jumping back. Ardyn roared and moved and, this time, Bartz was far too close to dodge

Shift.

Ten glowing swords came hurling towards him. Hand lifted before him, Bartz' eyes glowed white once more, a shimmering shield appearing before him.

Bartz wasn't sure when the Knight Class got the upgrade to being able to use an all encompassing reflect shield, but it did and it was useful and the resulting explosion knocked Ardyn back as Bartz charged, a roar on his lips as he was determined to cut and slash until all that was left were pieces.

Ardyn was going to die here.

Die, die, die, die!

Bartz didn't realize it himself, but Ardyn and Noctis did. The darkness, clinging to his form, wisps of it burning off into the air. The malevolent glow in his eyes as they shifted, gold and orange slowly but surely overtaking them.

* * *

 _On the bright side, Bartz was not gay and he no longer had to keep questioning his sexuality. On the weird side…_

 _"What do you mean, you're a woman!?" Bartz shouted. It was a fair assessment. Bartz wasn't the only one surprised._

 _"Why didn't you tell us?" Lenna asked, sounding hurt. Why was beyond Bartz considering they'd teamed up with the Pirate for one reason and one reason only._

 _Faris had to live in this world too, which was the only damn reason she'd decided to help them rather than exploit them._

 _"Why?" Faris repeated, annoyance clear in her tone. Yes. Her. Because Faris Scherwiz was not, in fact, a man, but a woman. A woman who'd only mostly fooled Bartz._

 _Okay. She'd totally fooled him and catching her in a binder was the only reason they'd discovered she was actually a girl and the only reason they even had noticed anything was because swimming through a ship graveyard tended to get your clothes soaked._

 _"Would any of yee like to be the only woman amongst a group of rowdy pirates?" Faris said, backing away. "I am who I am. My business is mine, not yers, you curs!" Faris snapped._

 _Bartz faltered. Okay. He hadn't meant it like that and Faris had to stop making him feel guilty because she was the one that had been hiding things from them, not the other way around, so how had she managed to flip the scenario?_

 _Women, Bartz decided._

 _Lenna put a hand on Faris' shoulder._

 _"We do accept you," Lenna said honestly, earnestly, before turning to look right at Bartz and Galuf. "Right?" The Princess asked before smiling sweetly._

 _Bartz and Galuf both rushed to comply. She may look sweet and kind, but you don't mess with the Princess._

* * *

Ardyn was fast. Ardyn was quick. Ardyn could phase in and out of reality. He could wield a dozen weapons at once, fling them with enough force to cause explosions. He could call forth magical strikes of fire, of ice, of lightning. The Darkness obeyed Ardyn's call, seeping into all things.

All things, save one.

The boy…

Bartz Klauser.

A complete and utter nothing. A creature Skuld hadn't even bothered mentioning to them, a thing that hadn't even registered as a potential threat on Destiny Islands.

There weren't many here that could stop them, but they had planned for those eventualities.

The Esperkin, Tina Bradford, currently engaged in combat with Gilgamesh(if that lumbering fool knew what was good for him, that is). Her mate, running at half strength(if they'd timed their attack right, which, considering Ardyn landed right before Noctis, he was certain they had), engaged in mortal combat with three Kung Fuu Masters. The third was Faris, the last Guardian anointed by the Fire Crystal before the Crystals went numb, fading into obscurity.

There were, of course, others.

Laguna Loire. Adelbert Steiner. These pesky brats, should even a shard of the memories of their past lives awaken. Sora. Riku. Kairi. Jason Grace. All potential threats, but miniscule at that.

Except, this boy…

Wild. Animalistic. Exceeding every expectation they had held. Ripping them apart to pieces. Bartz Klauser didn't just remember, no. His memory had not returned to him in bits and pieces, as they'd expected. As was normal in these kinds of situations.

No.

It had come back full swing, with all the force and subtlety of a sledge hammer.

That wasn't the worst part, though.

No… What was worst of all was…

The boy flashed before him, hands lifted before him, fingers splayed out.

"FLARE!"

The Black Magic spell hit head on, blasting Ardyn straight out of the sky. Back smashing painfully into the ground, the asphalt ripped around him, boiling and sizzling in the heat of the spell.

Ardyn phased again as the boy came smashing down, first encircled by odd golden diamonds of all things. Appearing next to him, Ardyn swung his fist. The boy grunted before Ardyn decided to add a little kick to it.

Lightning exploded around them as the boy was sent hurtling back. The boy rolled before coming up in a crouch, eyes gazing up at Ardyn with undeniable hatred.

Golden eyes, brimming with the Dark. Ah. Yes. That was it. The factor Ardyn had been missing. This… This was it. The source of the strength. What fueled him.

Hatred. Anger. Pain.

That, Ardyn could work with. He just had to fuel it. Let the boy drown in it. A fallen guardian. How utterly poetic.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed. Regardless, there is but one way this can turn out, so I shall give you the same choice I gave her," Ardyn motioned carelessly at Faris' broken body. As expected, the boy bared his teeth at him. "You can either stand aside and live, or I can rip you apart as I did her and you can join her in oblivion!" Ardyn offered before pausing. "Oh. Wait. My apologies, I misspoke. You shan't be joining her. No one will, because I've denied her even the concept of an afterlife. Oh dear me," Ardyn laughed, "I'd forgotten."

Another ear piercing shriek left the child's throat as darkness exploded from him, the shadows rippling along his back.

Ardyn smiled, sliding a foot back. This boy… He could come at him with all he had. It wouldn't be enough. None of it would. Twice the power, less control, nothing more than a beast.

That's what Ardyn would turn this boy into.

A beast, that he would break and bind to his will.

Just like he had Gilgamesh. True, Gilgamesh had deserved it for his part in taking everything Ardyn had ever loved and cared for, but Gilgamesh cared for this boy as well, did he not? Ardyn's slave had muttered the boy's name, the one true thing Gilgamesh had said since Ardyn had bound him.

This boy would be broken before him as well. All in due time.

* * *

 _Leaving Faris and Lenna behind at the castle had been hard, but it was were the both of them belonged. Who would have thought that the Pirate King Faris was actually the long lost Princess Sarisa of Tycoon? Not Bartz, certainly._

 _Still. When he and Krile had run off, they hadn't expected to wind up in a situation like this. Namely, a situation with them stuck at the bottom of a ditch while some troll kept dangling a rope in and out of their reach._

 _Bartz twitched as the rope, once again, rose just out of his grasp._

 _"Maybe if I get on your back?" Krile suggested._

 _Bartz considered this._

 _"Maybe if we both get on Boko's back." Bartz said, turning towards his faithful companion. The Chocobo sniffed, still miffed that Bartz had blamed him in the first place for dropping them down into this pit, but complied none the less when Bartz motioned him over._

 _Still, the rope ascended further still and Bartz ended up falling on his rear._

 _A laugh came from above. A familiar laugh._

 _"Do yee promise to never try and pull something like that again?"_

 _Bartz blinked._

 _Was that…_

 _"Willing to admit yee were wrong to try and make it without me? Heh heh heh…"_

 _No doubt about it._

 _"Look, we're really sorry and you looked happy and we were gonna come back later anyways and would you stop being so dramatic!" Bartz shouted up._

 _Faris' melodic laugh trailed down before the rope finally descended far enough for them to reach._

 _"Come along then, get up here."_

 _Bartz smiled and pulled._

* * *

The world was a haze. Before, everything had been white and bright and blinding. But, now… Bartz had trouble seeing past the red that seemed to be drowning everything else out. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he'd gone Berserker, but that was impossible.

That was Lenna's power, not his, and she wasn't here for him to borrow it.

Although, it was possible Ardyn had cast it on him, although Bartz very much doubted that. Not that it mattered. No. As long as he got to break the other, he was game.

From Bartz' lips came a burst of fire, scorching everything in his path to ash. Ardyn formed a barrier around him, the flames licking at it before cracks of ice burst from the ground, great spikes hurtling straight towards him.

Bartz moved, dashing away. Ardyn had the audacity to laugh, laugh at what he'd done, laugh at what he was doing. Monster.

This man… No.

Not a man.

Monster.

Even Exdeath… Even Exdeath hadn't been this bad, and Exdeath was an abomination that had literally been born from shoving evil spirits into a tree until it became sentient and tried to kill everything around it. Exdeath had just wanted an end to everything, but even Exdeath hadn't gone around destroying just for the kicks.

Ardyn hadn't killed Faris because he had to or because he needed to. He'd done it just because he could. He'd ripped her heart and soul to pieces for shits and giggles, and that… That was something Bartz could never, ever forgive.

"1000 Needles!" Bartz called, summoning the Cactuar ability. Blue Magic had never really been his thing, but it was useful and versatile, so Bartz would go with it.

Ardyn attempted to block, which, honestly, was his mistake. Cactuars were known for being utter pests because their needle attack was unstoppable, peircing any barrier.

Sure enough, Ardyn hissed, falling back as his body was suddenly covered over with spikes.

Bartz appeared before him.

"AEROGA!"

The spell smashed into Ardyn, a torrent of wind cutting into his body a thousand times over before finally smashing him to the ground.

Somewhere, in the back of his head, Bartz could have sworn someone was calling his name.

Not that it mattered.

Nothing mattered, expect this.

Nothing mattered, except killing this freak.

Bartz had killed an immortal before. He would do it again, no matter how many times he had to kill this freak before he'd finally stay dead.

Bartz landed on top of the other, feet slamming into Ardyn's groin without mercy. Ardyn cried out before falling back. Then, Bartz was on him, straddling the other as he shifted to Monk. Fist raised, Bartz began to beat the other senseless.

Again and again and again and again.

 _"Bartz… Take care of them, as I cannot…"_

King Tycoon's dying words. The dying words of a monarch who'd given his life to stop evil, who'd at long last been reunited with his long lost daughter, only for his life to be ripped away in the next instance. A promise Bartz had made.

A promise he had failed to keep.

And Ardyn… Ardyn, the bastard, was still laughing.

"I see… I see." Ardyn grinned up at him, face bruised and broken. "Hatred… Hatred can even make one such as you powerful."

Hatred?

…

This… This wasn't…

"Hatred," Ardyn continued, lips and teeth bloody even as he continued to grin up at him, "is what drives you, child."

Hatred…

* * *

 _Bartz struggled to open his eyes. Struggled to do anything. His body rebelled against him, broken and battered. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Faris and Lenna, both just as weakened as him. And… Beyond them… Was that Krile? What was she doing here?!_

 _Exdeath had taken them by surprise. Shocked them and attacked when they'd least expected it, when they hadn't seen it coming and now…_

 _Now they were going to pay the price._

 _Now-_

 _"HOW! HOW IS IT THAT YOU STAND BEFORE ME! HOW ARE YOU STILL MOVING!"_

 _Slowly, Bartz turned his head._

 _Exdeath was backing away. Exdeath was backing away as Galuf advanced on him, although the how was beyond Bartz. Galuf looked more broken than Bartz felt, blood was dripping everywhere leaving a sloppy mess on the ground, and a sword was held tightly in the old man's grip._

 _"Every bone in your body lies broken, muscle and sinew lie ripped in tatters, you have long since expired any strength you had, I've inflicted every pain imaginable upon you and yet still, you persist!" Exdeath shouted before lifting his hand. "HOLY!"_

 _NO!_

 _White light burst forth, smashing into Galuf and destroying the ground around him. Regardless, Galuf just grunted, taking another step._

 _"FLARE!"_

 _Red and hot, the magic struck true, burning away at Galuf's skin, leaving it in patches. Still, the old man continued._

 _"METEOR!"_

 _Above them, a hole tore itself in time and space as rocks burst forth, burning and destructive. Several of them hit Galuf, but all they succeeded in doing as slowing the old man down._

 _Then, with a roar of his own, Galuf moved._

 _Exdeath cried out as the sword ripped into his side, the blade glowing with energy as Galuf struck, again and again._

 _"Why… Why won't you die?" Exdeath cried out, barely able to fend off the attacks._

 _"Takes a lot more than that… For me to kick the bucket!" Galuf grunted, grip on his sword trembling but holding firm all the same as he swung again and again. "I'll destroy you, Exdeath, even if it means I have to take you into the afterlife myself!"_

 _Exdeath fell back before a growl burst from the abominations lips. "Fool! All the hatred in existence would never be enough to defeat me!"_

 _For a moment, Galuf paused. Paused, and stared sadly at the being before him. Paused, before lifting his blade once more._

 _"This… Isn't anger. Isn't hatred. It's…"_

 _Galuf didn't finish. Instead, he struck one last time. One last time, slicing through Exdeath as the other grunted one last time._

 _"Then what?"_

 _Galuf didn't answer. Exdeath fell, form shimmering, breaking apart. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered because Galuf's sword fell with a clang beside him, quickly followed by the old man himself._

* * *

Not… Hatred.

This…

No matter the reason, no matter the why, this…

This was wrong.

Ardyn was a monster. Ardyn needed to be stopped. Bartz needed to do the stopping. But, not like this. You can't stop a monster by becoming it. There's no use in that. You only create, you only make something worse.

No. Bartz refused.

He refused for Galuf, for Faris. He wouldn't let their memory be tainted by this, tainted by this darkness.

"Not… Hatred." Bartz told the other, and watched as the sadistic glee was replaced by utter confusion.

The shadows dissipated. The gold glow recessed as Bartz stood, backing away slowly. It was only then that Bartz realized there had been arms attempting to pull him away. Looking back, Bartz gazed right at Noctis.

Noctis didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Bartz understood.

Noctis… Noctis had tried to reach him. Tried and failed. Bartz hadn't even noticed the other trying to pull him away. That was how far he'd let himself go, but no more.

No more.

"What- what is this!" Ardyn yelled, rising himself, outraged and spitting left and right. Bartz turned to look at the other, a new feeling developing within him as realization surged inside him. "Not hatred?" Ardyn repeated incredulously. "Not hatred? How can it not be hatred! I drove that boy to loath me!" Ardyn jabbed a finger at Noctis' direction. "I took everything from him, ripped his life to shards and tossed him the scraps and watched as he surrendered everything for power, for the strength to strike me down! Hatred is power, hatred is what drives humanity, hatred is-"

"You just don't get it at all, do you?" Bartz interrupted, shrugging Noctis' hands off him before giving the other a look. A silent communication passed before Noctis nodded, backing away. Away, and confused, rubbing at his head again.

Memories trickling back, no doubt.

Bartz turned back towards Ardyn.

"Hatred. Anger. Pain. They're all… They're part of being human, but that isn't all there is. Don't you remember, being human?" Bartz asked. "Love and joy, friendship and smiles and laughs. Don't you remember, Ardyn?"

To this, Ardyn laughed. Laughed loud and bitterly and broken.

"Of course. Of course I remember. I remember what it's like to have and to lose." Ardyn spat out. "Life is agony. Hatred… That is the heart's true essence, for in the end, all things give away to entropy and all that's left is the pain of loss."

This man… Was broken, Bartz realized. A complete and utter broken mess. And, past his rage, past his anger, past his pain, Bartz realized one truth, clean and simple.

Ardyn was broken… And Bartz felt sorry for him.

"You- you gaze at me with _pity_ in your eyes?" Ardyn spoke, incredulous. Bartz didn't bother denying this. "You gaze at me with such a look, after what I've done to one you love? Surely, you remember her now, yes? Your memories, returned to you?"

"Yes." Bartz acknowledged.

"You remember her, you mourn her, you cry for her, yet you gaze at me in pity?!" Ardyn snarled, voice a mixture of rage and disbelief.

Bartz lifted his hand. In it appeared a shimmering staff, one he had not used in a very long time.

"I look at you and all I see is a broken man, intent on breaking others. All I see is a shadow, crying out for help. All I see is a person, who has experienced so much agony in life that all he can do now is inflict it on others." Bartz spoke.

Ardyn sneered.

"Is that what you think I am, child? Broken?"

Bartz shook his head.

"I don't think. I know. I can see it. You… You were a good person, once upon a time. I can see it. I can feel it, too. The worst villains aren't those that are evil just to be evil." Bartz ripped into Ardyn, "No. The worst… They were once pure of heart, but the world they loved broke them apart and all they can do now is break the world in turn."

Wonders of Scan. Very informative.

Ardyn's eyes narrowed into slits as his Arminger once more flashed around him.

"Very well then, child. If that is the case, then tell me, what exactly is it you intend to do then?" Ardyn smirked. "Beat me with the power of love and hugs?" Ardyn mocked.

"No," Bartz shook his head, staff raised high. Then, without an ounce of hesitation as the tip glowed white, Bartz spoke. "Cure!"

* * *

Of all the things Ardyn had expected, this, he could admit, was not one of them. Not by a long shot. The white healing magic hit him head on, ignoring all shields and barriers with ease. It struck true and Ardyn…

Ardyn hissed in agony, leaping away as the healing magic clung to him.

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt!

It… It hurt?

Pain.

Ardyn hadn't felt actual physical pain since he'd surrendered his humanity. Physical sensations were for the living, which Ardyn was not.

Ardyn felt like smiling.

The Darkness might no longer cling to the boy like a second skin, but his words meant nothing. Nothing at all, for the boy had clearly figured out the old classic.

Healing magic wrecks havoc on the living dead.

Ardyn smirked, looking up, having at last figured it-

"Poisina! Blinda! Vox! Esuna! Esunaga!" Bartz shouted the White Magic spells in quick succession, each hitting Ardyn again and again. Ardyn blinked in confusion. What on earth was this boy trying to-

Darkness burst from Ardyn like a dam, spiraling around him. Ardyn froze. No. No, surely not… Surely the boy could not be trying to...

"Cure! Cura! Curaga!"

Ardyn hissed as each spell hit their mark, chipping away at him, expunging more and more darkness. The boy… He really was doing what Ardyn suspected. What Lunafreya had attempted to do and had failed, what Ardyn had slain her for.

Fists clenched, Ardyn looked up.

"You can't fix me, child! THE DARKNESS IS MINE! You can purge away at it all you wish, embracing the dark was a choice _I_ made! You cannot-"

The boy was suddenly before him, hands rising, fingers pressing against Ardyn's temples.

"Arise," the boy intoned, and the magic surged, right into him. Ardyn screamed, darkness exploding from him, knocking the boy back as the White Magic began to eat away at him. Clutching at his head and shaking, Ardyn backed away, howling.

This… This boy…

Yes. Yes, he would do. He would do quite nicely, although not the way Ardyn had initially envisioned. Oh no. Not that way at all.

* * *

Bartz fell back, a pant escaping his lips. Ardyn was still clutching at his head, the effects of the normally beneficial magic tearing into him with endless frenzy.

He really was a broken man. A broken man that Bartz didn't have the strength nor the desire to kill. Not anymore. Ardyn needed to be stopped, yes, but there are worse ways to stop someone than to just kill them.

You can let them live.

You can let them live in chains.

You can seal them, which is exactly what Bartz intended to do.

His power shifted, back to Freelancer. This was risky. It could very well backfire. Bartz wouldn't have even dared attempt it anywhere else but here, on Destiny Islands. He wouldn't have dared without Faris' power surging through him, and it was finally time to put it to use. Her strength and his own, combined into one.

He had one shot at this. One shot, and he had to take it.

Bartz clapped his hands and shifted his feet.

And the earth… The earth obeyed.

* * *

Ardyn gasped, finally managing to expunge the filthy magic the brat had imbued him with. No matter. Ardyn now knew what he had to do, and he wondered briefly why he hadn't thought of it sooner. No matter. Soon, everything would fall in place, as it should.

Ardyn rose to full height, prepared for what came next.

Or, so he thought.

A sphere of wind suddenly surrounded him, encasing him in its confines as Ardyn was battered within in it.

"What- what was this?" Ardyn shouted out, attempting to get free.

Bartz appeared before him, eyes glowing once more. One shimmered a glowering red, like an ember in the fire. The other shinned white and green.

"I can't kill you, Ardyn. I can't fix you either. I don't have the strength for that kind of thing! So this… This is the next best thing!" The boy yelled, elements swirling around him.

Cold realization seeped into Ardyn. Cold realization, a feeling of utter terror.

Memories besieged him. Memories of chains and a prison, of Angelgard and the two millennia he'd laid tied there, unable to leave, unable to move, entrapped.

Sealed away.

"Faris would never have tried this. She couldn't, with just fire. But, fire and wind? And, this Island, empowering me?" Bartz spoke, before suddenly rocks began to swirl around Ardyn in a ring outside the wind sphere. These were quickly followed by one of water. "A four pronged Elemental seal, the same that was used to seal Exdeath away for decades. Congrats, you made me pull out the big guns."

"No! NO, anything- ANYTHING BUT THIS!" Ardyn screamed, fists beating uselessly against the barrier. No matter how many times he called, his weapons would not come. His magic would not work. The binding… The binding was working.

Then, the boy did it again. That look of utter pity that set Ardyn's blood on fire.

"I'm sorry. This is the only way. You're too strong for anything else, and killing you only stops you for minutes. Now, fade away."

Then, the boy jumped and flipped. From his leg came a burst of fire that wrapped a third and final ring around Ardyn. The boy himself landed behind him before turning.

Eyes still glowing, the boy spoke but one word.

"Break."

And the world turned to stone.


	7. Destiny's Fall VI

A/N: Okay, I cut a scene, not gonna lie.

Locke and Celes vs Ardyn. I decided to keep him locked up since he's already had two fight scenes in this story so far and I'm not even on Chapter 10 yet. Still, the idea is in my head, sooooo it shall happen eventually :p

One more chapter in this arc, and the onto the next few.

Yes. Next few. Everyone is getting split up. Well, mostly split up. You'll see

Also, I finally put up the trailer for this story!

(Yeah, yeah, really late trailer, mehhhh. It's in Infinite One Shots, where I'm basically tossing Kh ideas that almost made it into my stories and missing scenes)

Gilgamesh has a sword from the following: FFI, FFII, FFIV, FFV, FFIX, FFX, FFXII, and, of course, Excalibur. Some of the swords I got straight out of Dissidia Opera Omnia, not gonna lie

Published: 3/1/2019

Warnings: Execution of an animal times two

The Poll still has 8 votes, so that is the same.

Although, someone did vote via review for Nico being the Guardian of Hope, so I'm counting it.

Featured Character:

Tina Bradford

Jason Grace

Sora

Supporting:

Noctis

Bartz Klauser

Sabin Figaro

Riku

Antagonist: 

Kai

Gilgamesh

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Destiny's Fall VI**

Noctis almost could've believe the nightmare was finally over. Bartz had done it. He'd actually done it. He'd sealed Ardyn away, taken care of him for good. They'd never have to worry about that insane sociopath ever again because Bartz had taken care of-

"We need to get out of here, _fast_." Bartz hissed out, body somewhat slouched over as several pants escaped his breath. He was clutching at his left arm, which only now did Noctis notice looked knocked out of place.

Bartz hand glowed white and green, the pale light trailing along the wound. The cuts sealed, but the skin remained bruised and battered. With a hiss, Bartz shoved it back into place. Noctis winced but Bartz didn't even bat an eyelash. Instead, he just sighed before turning to face Noctis properly.

"We need to move," Bartz reiterated, "I'm not sure how long this can hold him. _If_ it can hold him."

Suddenly, all was not as well as Noctis had initially believed. Eyes widening, Noctis shot a suspicious look towards Ardyn's prison.

The Accursed himself was locked in stone. Around him, the elements twisted, three rings of water, fire, and earth circling about a sphere of wind. Those, too, were encased in stone, although unlike Ardyn, they moved and spun, traces of the elements peeking at them underneath the gray surface Barz had cast over them. Noctis didn't see how anyone would get out of that, but, apparently, Bartz was concerned.

"You're not sure it can hold him?" Noctis repeated, because this was important. Ardyn getting loose and running amok was endworld kinds of bad, even if Noctis didn't remember _why_ it was endworld kinds of bad.

Bartz shook his head wearily. "I had to supplement two of the elements with the Geomancer ability to make the seal hold. Hell, I wouldn't have even tried it if I didn't have- didn't-" Bartz stuttered, unable to complete his words. Looking at him was all the answer Noctis needed.

Fire, dancing in his palm. A haunted, broken look. Bartz had gained the power, but the cost…

For whatever reason, the cost seemed eerily familiar and Noctis did not like that. At all.

Bartz let the flames flicker away before turning. Striding forth, Bartz knelt down, lifting Faris' broken body in his arms before turning back to Noctis.

"I- Your memories aren't back yet, Noct. I- I need you to-" Bartz choked a bit more.

Noctis didn't let him finish. He wasn't that cruel. Instead, he walked towards the other, intent on taking the Pirate from his arms. Bartz needed him to carry her, and it was the least that Noctis could do.

Faris had died fighting his battle, after all.

Then, it happened.

Noctis heard a vicious snarl and he turned. He turned to it only to be met with the utterly horrifying visage of a glowing red Ardyn lunging at him. Noctis may or may not have let out a shrill squeal as he fell onto his backside.

Ardyn's visage clawed at him before vanishing.

Then…

They appeared, again and again, flickering over and over. Ardyn, each and over time, red and transparent in each instance. The phantoms seemed to collect themselves, folding into a single one that stood, eyes glaring at them.

Beside Noctis, Bartz appeared, still cradling Faris in his arms. His eyes narrowed at Ardyn's glowing red phantom.

Ardyn sneered at them.

 **"Do yOu thInK thIS CaN hOLd mE?"** Ardyn's voice was an inhuman shrill shreek, his voice echoing. Then, his form flickered again, seemingly drawn back to his cage.

Bartz looked smug, betraying the concern he'd shown earlier.

"Seems to be working pretty well, doesn't it?"

The noise that escaped Ardyn definitely wasn't human. Ardyn tried to lunge at them again before his essence was forcibly drawn back.

Bartz turned to Noctis. "Okay, I know I just told him its working, but it clearly won't hold him long so I suggest we mosey."

"Mosey?" Noctis repeated incredulously.

"Hey! Cloud said it and Cloud's cool, okay?" Bartz snapped. Who? "Come on, let's move before we get any more unwelcome surprises."

Noctis was game for that.

So, they ran.

Ran, with the sound of Ardyn screeching again and again as he tried and failed to phase out of the prison Bartz had constructed.

* * *

Gilgamesh was an utter powerhouse, no point in denying it. Eight arms to attack her with, each with a different weapon made to slash at her. Gilgamesh was a being made for destruction.

Tina, however, was no slouch herself. She had overpowered Kefka _after_ Kefka had fed upon the Heart of a World. Tina had fought him and won and… Honestly, it hadn't amounted to much in the end because they'd still lost, but that didn't change the fact that she'd overpowered a god through sheer force of will.

And that was what made magical might. Force of will.

Right now, Tina's will was simple.

Beat Gilgamesh and find her goddamn kids. The best wills were always the straightforward ones, and it pushed her on.

Tina dodged back as Gilgamesh swung, each sword coated in a different element. How do you make an eight armed menace even more overpowered?

Spellblade, with a different spell on each blade, of course.

The Crystal Sword, surrounded by ice.

The Sunblade, burning with fire.

The Claw of Darkness, bursting with shadows.

The Brave Blade, swirling with wind.

A Mage Masher, cackling with lighting.

The Astral Blade, splashing water every which way.

The Sword of Kings, eerie and green, tainted by a Bio spell.

And, of course, Excalibur. Or maybe Excalipoor. Either way, the damn thing was glowing with holy light and Tina wasn't getting near that one if she could help it.

Tina let loose a torrent of wind, tornados spinning about her before sending them towards her opponent.

Gilgamesh slashed it with the Crystal Sword, turning the entire thing into a frozen tower. The Sunblade came next, causing it to explode before Gilgamesh sent the pieces flying her way with the Brave Blade.

Tina wasn't going to bother blocking that. Instead, she shot off high into the air. As far as she knew, Gilgamesh had never displayed the ability to fly, so…

And right she was.

Gilgamesh didn't fly, but he did slash alternatively with the Mage Masher and the Brave Blade. Lighting and Wind ripped through the air at her, but that's what Tina expected.

A purple barrier shimmered before her.

"Ma'doyo Yai!" Tina called.

The barrier glimmered before Tina slashed out with her claws.

Giant blasts of energy burst from it, Gilgamesh's own power added to her own. The blast hit head on, sending the asura flying.

Gilgamesh smashed through several buildings, leaving an utter mess. Tina herself landed back on the ground, magic already collecting itself to fire again. Tornado wasn't effective, but Meltdown might be.

Gilgamesh ripped his way through the rubble, the pieces blasting off him as he stood.

Glowing red eyes met here. Then…

Gilgamesh staggered, arms falling limply at his side, eyes widening. Tina wasn't about to to miss a clear opening, no matter what had caused it, and she fired off Meltdown.

That got Gilgamesh back in the game. Claw of Darkness cleaved the attack in two, the shadows ripping the flames apart before the other was lunging at he once more.

* * *

He didn't. He couldn't have. He wouldn't have. He-

Oh hell.

He would.

Ardyn would.

Faris.

Sweet, kind, tomboyish Faris. The lady that liked to dress like a man. Not that it had ever fooled Gilgamesh, he hung around Gogo, of all people.

Ardyn had really… No one else could have. Only Ardyn. Instead of binding her, as he had with him, Ardyn had gone for the kill.

Gilgamesh really regretted his life choices right about now.

He had allowed Somnus to paint the image of a monster in his eyes, and now… Now, that monster was real, an abomination of his own creation.

A world had paid the price for his sins. A world, and now an old friend. Regardless, Gilgamesh would do as he had always done.

The journey continues… So go.

* * *

Jason Grace had refused to run and, okay, so maybe it was going to get him killed but there was absolutely no way in hell he'd have abandoned Sabin. He really, really should have thought this through, though.

The Yak had him on the defensive. True, Kai was down to one Jade Sword instead of two spinning green blades of destruction, but, honestly?

At the rate this fight was going, Kai wouldn't need two.

Sabin wasn't in any position to help either. He was too busy fending off the angry cat. As it was, Jason's powers were currently keeping him alive.

Kai leapt back, twisting in mid air before his hoofs dug into the earth. Spinning his remaining Jade Blade, Kai brought it in close, hand closing around the handle.

"You can only push me back so many times with that wind of yours, you know." Kai helpfully advised.

Jason grit his teeth. Twisting his spear, he let it once more before a sword. Juno might be bitchy and, frankly, untrustable beyond all measure, but hey, her weapons were pretty effective. Jason lifted the sword above his head in the same stance he'd seen Riku use a thousand times.

Not his style, but it did help whenever he need to shoot off a quick aero blast above him.

"I'll keep it up as long as I need." Jason told the other coldly.

To this, Kai snorted. The blade spun again, smashing into the ground and showering sparks everywhere.

"You mean, for your friend to get the strength to help you, right?" To this, Kai laughed. "Give him all the time you want. It won't be enough." Kai shook his head. "I don't know what drained his Chi before we arrived, but he definitely isn't running with a full gallon, if you know what I mean."

Creepy demon children will always come back to haunt you.

With a roar, Jason charged. He couldn't keep playing defense. If he kept that up, he was dead. Kai would keep pushing and pushing until Jason slipped and then, well…

Jason had seen enough dead Demigods to know what was next.

Kai swung the Jade Blade. Jason deflected it, letting the power of wind burst from his sword. Jason leapt, intent on reaching his target.

Kai swerved to the side as Jason cut where the Yak had been standing. Pulling his blade in close, Kai slashed at him. Jason met him head on, the pair of them trading blows at Jason tried to get a good hit it.

Then, the unexpected happened.

Kai dropped the blade.

Jason blinked in surprise, eyes unable to rip themselves away from the weapon which, in his mind's eye, seemed to drop at slow motion.

Then, the Yak was on him, fists and limbs flailing.

Jason's arm shattered in a single blow before lightning laced from his body.

Kai leapt back, unperturbed and laughing. Then, landing on the ground once more, the Yak stomped. The Jade Blade shot up, but the Yak wasn't interested in it. Instead, he gripped the chain, and yanked.

Jason found he metal links wrapping around him before he could even think do retaliating, pushing against his broken arm painfully. Jason cried out in pain as he was slammed forcibly into the ground, Kai looming above him.

"I told you, boy," Kai sneered. "It wouldn't be enough."

"Jason!"

Sabin was trying to get to him. Sabin was coming towards him. Sabin… Sabin wouldn't make it. Not in time. Not with Tai Lung coming at him from the side, intent on keeping him busy while Jason was finished off.

Kai's hands lifted, each curved as he held them together to create a circle. Jason recognized it. The Yin Yang symbol. Looking at it had never been on nouns before, but now?

Jason felt his soul cry out as Kai began to forcibly yank at it.

"Your Chi, child… I've never seen such exquisite Chi. I'll have to visit your world, and take and take. And then… Powers like yours will be mine, and I will become a new god." Kai informed Jason, eyes dancing with madness. Jason struggled, but it was no use. This- ah hell, this was it, wasn't it?

Well, Jason always knew he would go down fighting. He just hoped Sabin didn't blame himself.

"Congratulations. You get to be the fir-"

"GAU! Don't!"

Kai's eyes widened. So did Jason's a moment later when the pull suddenly stopped. Stopped, because a creature had leapt from the shadows, faster than the human eye could track. A figure that had latched onto Kai's back, biting down on the Yak's shoulder.

Kai cried out in pain, twisting in an attempt to yank Gau off. He succeeded, tossing the Heartless away. Gau rolled several times before blasting off again. A hissing creature of death and destruction that did what Jason and Sabin could not.

Maybe it was the element of surprise, maybe it was the energy Gau had taken from Sabin before the fight had started. Maybe it was something else altogether.

Either way, Kai went down screaming. Once. Twice. Then…

No more.

No more as his body fell limp, physical form shattering and breaking away as Gau stood, victorious.

Jason had never felt so simultaneously terrified, relieved, and safe at the same time, and he doubted he ever would. Now, if only he could get out of these chains, he could help against Tai Lung.

Then, Gau turned to him and lunged.

* * *

The Brave Blade vanished from Gilgamesh's grip. Gilgamesh himself stared at the arm that had held it incredulously before letting it drop, a laugh escaping his lips.

Tina narrowed her eyes. Meeting her gaze, a smile broke across the asuras face.

"Bartz. He's awake." Gilgamesh said as explanation.

Then, he was on her again before giving her the time to properly process that statement.

* * *

Jason blinked.

Once. Twice. Three for good measure.

There…

There was a fucking shadow demon Heartless straddling him and nuzzing at him like a goddamn cat.

A cat that did not like the chains wrapped around Jason, and proceeded to show as such by shredding them to pieces before jumping at him again and cuddling him some more.

…

If Sora ever became a Heartless, Jason was completely and utterly convinced he'd be like Gau.

* * *

Sabin did not have time for this. He did not have time for this and, frankly, he was pissed the hell off.

On the bright side, he had the perfect target to unleash on.

Tai Lung tried to fight him. He really did. And, for a good several minutes, the Snow Leopard actually had the upper hand.

Not anymore.

"Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. How. Many. Years. I've. Kept. Gau. From. Mauling. Someone!" Sabin punctuated each word with another snap of his fist right into Tai Lung's face.

The wonders of a couple dozen binding spells and finally being able to shoot off a stop spell. Sabin took a step back and watched, pleased, as time restarted for Tai Lung.

The Snow Leopard cried out in pain, face exploding in blood as he fell back, battered and finally defeated. Tai Lung gasped several times but didn't move, not that he could.

Sabin had returned to beating Tai Lung had given him, with interest.

"Shouldn't… you be… Concerned for the boy?" Tai Lung managed to choke out.

Sabin rolled his eyes and looked towards Gau, who was currently cuddling Jason like there was no tomorrow. Jason himself looked like he had no idea what to do with the kid and, honestly, Sabin kinda really wanted a camera right now.

"Gau has two moods, and which one you get depends entirely on you." Sabin informed. "Either he's an affection starved brat that demands 99.9 percent of your attention and throws a fit if he doesn't get it, or he's a raging cyclone of destruction that doesn't stop until his enemy is dead in the ground."

With that, Sabin shot one last disgusted look at his downed opponent.

"Now, goodnight."

A foot to the neck ought to do. With that done, Sabin turned and made his way to his kids. They were done here.

* * *

"You're too troublesome."

Tina wasn't sure how Gilgamesh had ended up wrapped around her body while trying to squish her with each one of his muscular arms, but here she was. On the bright side, she'd managed to dispel the weapons.

Unfortunately, it didn't look like that was going to do her much good now.

She really, really needed to train more. If you ever need a wake up call to realize you're out of battle shape, getting bear hugged to death by an angry mind controlled asura was definitely one of them.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but nothing else will put you down." Gilgamesh said ominously. "Self des- Argh!"

Suddenly, Tina found herself freed as Gilgamesh fell back, clutching painfully at his head. Tina fell, Trance finally leaving her before she turned to face her opponent.

Gilgamesh shook several times before glancing off into the distance, a look of incredulous surprise on the asura's face.

"Bartz… He actually did it," Gilgamesh said, clear amazement in his voice before a smile graced his lips and a loud, boisterous laugh escaped him. "Ahaha! But of course he did! My rival is the best, so of course he defeated Ardyn!"

Tina spluttered.

"Ardyn is here?" Tina exclaimed, alarmed. Gilgamesh was one thing, but Ardyn? Ardyn killed just to kill, a monster in ever definition of the word. He was absolutely the last person she'd want anywhere near her children, and that was really saying something.

Ardyn was as monstrous as Kefka, if not worse. Kefka had the excuse of being genuinely insane. Ardyn was not. He just didn't care about the pain he caused, too broken by a world that had betrayed him to give a damn.

Gilgamesh turned to her then nodded.

"Yes. The Accursed… My master. I must go to him now. Still, the respite was nice and it was fun fighting you again, Terra Bradford!" Gilgamesh laughed again, waving at her with half a dozen hands before turning, leaping off before Tina could stop him.

Wait.

Waiiiit one goddamn second…

"You aren't going to free him, are you?" Tina shouted, trailing behind him before faltering, nearly falling over. That fight had taken more out of her than she realized.

Why would Gilgamesh run off to help the person that had imprisoned him in the first place? Was he insane?

Wait. No. Stupid question. It was Gilgamesh. Of course he was insane.

And another thing… Bartz had beaten Ardyn? That… Tina wasn't sure what to think about that, other than…

Awakened, Gilgamesh had stated.

Bartz had never remembered his past lives before, but apparently he did now. Tina smiled. Faris would be pleased!

…

Standing to full height, Tina limped forward… Only to fall again before an arm caught her. Tina flinched, looking up, only to be met with…

"Edgar?" Tina gasped, and the King smiled at her.

"Tina. It's been a while."

* * *

When Sora had finally woken up, it was to the sight of monsters crawling all over the beach and with a Key in his hands. There hadn't really been time to think, only time to act.

The Shadows were everywhere. Sora cut them again and again, but that didn't seem to do much good. Everytime he struck down one he'd get another. Then another. Then another, and another, and-

Okay, you get it, right?

On the bright side, the Kingdom Key was a really effective weapon, even if it did look a little weird.

A Shadow was ripped to pieces beside him. Sora turned and couldn't help the gasp that escaped him.

Riku stood there, a strange red and blue sword held in his grip. The thing looked like an angel wing, ripped right out. Despite appearing without any warning at all, Riku apparently did not have time for pleasantries.

"Sora! Concentrate on the Heartless!" Riku chided.

Sora did as he was told, fighting back to back with Riku on the beach. "How do you know what they're called?"

"Because I pay attention!" Riku snapped, blasting off a blizzard spell that froze several of the Shadows.

Oh. Right. Magic. Duh.

Sora was personally better at Fire magic, so that's exactly what he attacked with.

"Where's Kairi!" Sora shouted, still slashing.

Riku faltered for a moment before dodging a Shadow's claws.

"I don't know… She was there, and then she wasn't." Riku answered, voice almost too soft to hear over the roar of the water and the sound of Shadows.

Sora faltered himself.

Kairi…

Choking back tears, Sora fought on. As messed up as it sounded, he didn't have time to worry about Kairi right now. He and Riku needed to survive this first. Then, they could find Kairi.

Then, everyone else. Whoever was left. That stupid voice had held him up too long. Where had it gone, anyways?

Then, the earth shook as the Heartless backed away. Sora smirked, standing to full height and waving the Keyblade menacingly.

"Yeah, that's right! You better run!"

"Sora…" a hand tugged at Sora's sleeve.

Sora batted Riku's hand aside. "Not now, Riku. I'm basking in my victory."

Riku forcibly spun Sora around.

A Giant Heartless towered above them, a hiss escaping its lips.

Ah. Well.

Okay. Time to take on the big one, then.

Sora exchange a look with Riku.

"I get the legs," Riku said.

"And I'll bash the head!" Sora said.

The two teens nodded once at one another before charging in without another word.


	8. Destiny's Fall VII

A/N: So, if any of you read the trailer, some of the scenes there are here (Specifically, Jason's and Sora's)

Also, this arc is finally finished, so now onto the next few, which will consist of alternating chapters since everyone's basically been scattered.

Published: 3/5/2019

Warnings: None

Featured Character:

Several (Lots of P.O.V.s in this one)

Supporting:

Ardyn

Maleficent

Several Minor rolls

Antagonist: 

Skuld

 **Poll: (With 9 voters so far as of 3/05/2019) plus 2 review votes**

Essence of Freedom/Passion/Adventure: 

1\. Percy, 7 Votes

2\. Riku and Kairi, 2 Votes each

3\. Thalia, 1 Vote

Essence of Hope 

1\. Sora, 5 Votes

2\. Kairi and Nico, 2 Votes

3\. Riku, 1 Vote

Essence of Devotion 

1\. Riku, 3 Votes

2\. Percy, 2 Votes

3\. Sora, Kairi, and Jason, 1 Vote each

Essence of Courage 

1\. Kairi, 3 Votes

2\. Thalia, 2 Votes

3\. Sora, Riku, and Jason, 1 Vote

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Destiny's Fall VII**

This, Skuld could admit, she had not seen coming. Not in its entirety, at least. She had hoped, yes. Hoped, but expected nothing, for that is what the world usually gave her. This time, however, it seemed fate had delivered exactly what she had ordered.

"To think, you of all people could be felled by a child," Skuld told Ardyn.

Or, rather, his sealed form.

Skuld eyed the masterpiece with interest. Bartz Klauser really has outdone himself. She'd have to watch that one more closely. A four pronged elemental seal was nothing to sneer at, even if this one was incomplete.

The same seal, cast five fold, had been what had originally been used to seal Kingdom Hearts. A seal that still held to that very day.

"He supplemented Earth and Water," Skuld realized as she scanned the thing up and down. "Still, it holds. Fascinating."

A snarl escaped the statue as Ardyn phased before her. Partially phased, his form flickering and fading. Skuld couldn't help it. She tossed her head and laughed.

"Masters, I should have brought Kefka," Skuld cackled. "True, reining him in is a chore and a half, but at least he wouldn't have been defeated by a child coming into his powers!"

"Bartz Klauser is a greater threat than you ever indicated!" Ardyn bellowed. "For that matter, so was Faris Scherwiz!"

Skuld tilted her head before looking around. The marketplace was entirely destroyed, buildings torn in half, water and ash spilled about every which way. Yes. She could see that. As expected, really.

Not that she would tell Ardyn that. No. Let The Accursed come to his own feted conclusions.

Instead, Skuld summoned her Keyblade, turning towards the seal.

"You're lucky Klauser wasn't able to complete the seal. With all four elements, even a Keyblade alone wouldn't be enough to release you," Skuld informed the other, flicking the blade before pointing it. A light glowed on the tip, ready to do what needed to be done. "As it is, you'll be weakened."

Then, before Ardyn could respond, Skuld let the light loose.

The seal shattered, the elements exploding outwards. Skuld casually batted then aside with her freehand as Ardyn fell to his knees, clutching at his chest, eyes wide in unmasked terror that even freedom had yet to extinguish.

Ah. How utterly amusing. Ardyn's greatest terror, inflicted on him once more.

Two thousand years locked away for a sin you didn't commit tends to mess with ones head, and Ardyn, it seemed, had a great fear of ever going back.

Two feet slammed into the ground. Skuld turned.

"Master," Gilgamesh stated, not paying any kind of attention to her and going straight for Ardyn, helping the other to his feet. Ardyn, still shaken, wrapped an arm around the hulking asura's shoulder, barely able to stand. At this, Skuld raised a single eyebrow.

"You could have run, beast. Why come back?" she told Gilgamesh.

The asura shot her a sharp look.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand atonement," the being snapped before the red haze overtook him once more.

Atonement?

Ah. More of that stupid heart business.

If Gilgamesh's heart lead him to willing be a prisoner to another, than that was on him. Skuld was much better off without hers, that's for sure.

Skuld glanced up high above at the looming ball of destruction. They were almost done here. Almost there.

"Gilgamesh, take Ardyn and go. I shall finish our objectives here," Skuld commanded. Without another word, she stalked off, intent on reaching her goal.

The reason she'd woken, at long last, in this era. A moment she had waited centuries for.

The Old Generation had finally been reborn into the world, and through them Skuld would achieve what that fool Xehanort could only ever make imitations of. The X-Blade, the true X-Blade, reborn.

* * *

To be reduced to this, serving that pathetic whelp of a crone…

Maleficent would bide her time. She'd wait, patiently, for her time to strike. In the end, it was Maleficent who would stand, victorious. No one else. Not Xehanort, and certainly not Skuld.

For now, however, even Maleficent realized that she would have to obey Skuld. The rouge Keyblade Master was too powerful for Maleficent to handle as she currently was.

No. She'd let the boy do the killing for her. Sora, was it?

Time, twisting upon itself, was a familiar thing to Maleficent. Sora had been her undoing. He would be Skuld's as well. For now, however, Maleficent had a task to complete.

Maleficent sniffed in distaste as she walked across the battlefield. The Heartless did not leave corpses behind in their wake, but the battle that had taken place here had been between man and beast.

Shen's corpse was useless. Maleficent passed it without pause. Kai's body was entirely gone, and a quick magical scan showed his essence had been devoured by a Heartless.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at this. That was unexpected. Perhaps the fool hadn't had as strong control of the darkness as he'd claimed. Dismissing it from her mind, Maleficent continued.

Then, at last, the witch came across her target. Kneeling down, she poked at the beast's neck.

Snapped clean.

Looking up, she met the creature's hateful gaze. Hateful, awake, alive. Agonized, immobile and paralyzed.

Maleficent sneered at the beast.

"Broken, yet you live. You may still be of use to us, animal." Maleficent spoke, standing to full height. Said animal attempt to snarl at her. Stupid, really, considering it was a wonder it was even alive.

Slamming her staff into the ground, Maleficent let the shadows surround them, taking them away.

As he was, Tai Lung had proven useless. Maleficent knew that. Still, their new recruit should be able to do something with the carcass, make it into something greater, something stronger.

Maleficent herself personally did not trust Mezhan Kwaad by any measure of degree, but the woman did do good work.

* * *

Skuld lifted the unconscious child in her arms. Much like Vanitas, she had placed the boy under a Sleeping Curse. She needed him alive, for his heart and his soul were needed. Once she had found the others and taken what she wanted, then he could burn in the abyss for all Skuld cared.

"Little little Luneth, how you've been forgotten," Skuld told the child, "Fear not, for your time of respite has at long last ended."

"HEY!"

Skuld, still holding the boy in her arms, spun. Then, with a raised eyebrow, Skuld took in her two confronters. Ah. These two. So late to the show. Heroes always were.

"Locke Cole and Celes Chere," Skuld greeted, much to the surprise of the other two, "You're far late in the game."

Chere, ever the cheerful type, lifted her sword, pointing the tip at Skuld.

"Who are you?" Chere demanded.

Skuld tilted her head.

"Such aggression to a stranger. I can't see what Ventus ever saw in you."

Skuld had the satisfaction of watching the great undefeated general of the Gestahl Empire falter in surprise. Skuld let the shadows take her before they could strike.

She was done here. More conflict would not help her.

Besides…

As the skies toiled violently above, Skuld knew this world had but seconds to live. It was time to depart.

* * *

Riku sliced and sliced and sliced, Soul Eater singing in his hands.

Riku wasn't exactly sure where the strange blade had come from, only that it had when he had called for it. When he had needed it.

The Darkside howled, falling to its knees.

"Take this!"

Riku looked up to the sight of Sora descending on the Darkside's head like an avenging angel, Keyblade smashing right into the Darkside's face.

At least Riku wasn't the only one with an inexplicable weapon. Sora had gotten one too.

Sora went right through the thing's head and Riku couldn't help but scream. At least, until Sora blasted out the other end in a roll. Sora landed again onto the sand, Keyblade held behind him.

The Darkside exploded, form shimmering into nothing, leaving behind only a giant pink floating heart that ascended to the heavens.

Riku blinked.

Seriously?

Then, Sora was cheering, turning to him with glee in his eyes.

"We did it, Riku!" Sora was way too chipper, hands reaching out to latch around Riku's neck and looking far too goddamn adorable given the situation. "We beat the big bad monster! I mean, we still have to find everyone else, but we did it, and we did it together, and-"

Just as Riku was about to give into the urge to shut Sora up with his lips, the moment was ruined. By what, you may ask?

One word.

Gravity.

One moment, they were holding onto each other.

The next?

The next, Sora was ripped away, wide eyed, ascending to the heavens. Riku followed right after, twisting in a different directions, into the floating ball of death raging above them.

* * *

Percy liked to look at the stars, especially after he'd learned stars were other worlds.

Seeing a star literally vanish inexplicably, though?

That had him sitting up in alarm, because Percy was pretty sure that was a thing that was not suppose to happen.

* * *

Sora rubbed at his head before sitting up. Owe! That had hurt. That had really hurt! Last thing he remembered was… Was…

Sora shot up.

The Islands.

The Shadows.

The Darkside, trying to smash him underfoot.

Riku.

Kairi.

Mom.

Sabin.

Jason.

Frantically, Sora rose to his knees and looked around. He needed to find out where he was. He needed to find out where everyone else was. He needed to-

 _Sora, for the love of Kingdom Hearts, chill. We'll figure it out._

Sora did not chill. How could Sora chill, when, on top of having his entire world destroyed, he also now had to deal with voices in his head, a clear indication that he was going crazy?

 _Hey! , _the voice snapped. Since Sora was still sane, he elected to ignore it. _ I swear, this is Terra all over again…_ the voice whined.

Yahhh, still ignoring.

Now, all Sora needed to do was find out where he was and-

"Hey, runt," a voice spoke. Sora turned, only to have a spear too shoved under his chin. Blinking, Sora looked up, right into the face of an angry muscular red headed teenage girl adorned in what looked like a mix of Greek Battle armor and everyday wear.

"Who the hell are you, and how'd you get past the barrier, runt?"

Eep. Only then did Sora realize where he'd landed. Oh. Duh. Duh! Thalia's tree was literally right there! On the bright side, this meant help.

On the negative side…

Clarissa La Rue.

* * *

Riku sat up with a groan. What in the hell had that been? Sitting up, the teenager looked around. Where… Waterfalls, as far as the eye could see, surrounded him. Except, of course, they weren't normal waterfalls because you could never have normal, could you?

They just had to be ascending up, didn't they?

"Where in the hell am I?" Riku muttered to himself.

"Psh. Beats me, kid," A voice spoke. Riku, alarmed, stood and spun, Soul Eater bursting into his hands in a swirl of shadows. Before him stood a silver haired man dressed in a light blue vest, who quickly lifted his hands in mock surrender. "Wow kid, easy. Not gonna hurt you. In the same boat you are." The man said.

"Which is?" Riku demanded, not dropping his stance.

"Got swept away into that giant ball of darkness. Destiny Islands, right?" the man asked.

If anything, Riku was more suspicious.

"Destiny Islands is a small place, and I have _never_ seen you around before." Riku said bluntly.

"Duh," the man rolled his eyes, "Me and my bae just had to show up when things were going south." The man said, a look of clear annoyance entering his amber eyes.

"Uh huh. Of course." Riku said, disbelief clear.

To this, the man shrugged.

"Eh. Believe what you want. We're stuck here for the time being and, since I'm supposed to be a responsible adult now, I can't just let you run off."

Riku snorted. He'd like to see this guy stop him.

The man offered him his hand.

"Locke Cole, at your service."

"Not interested," Riku snapped.

The sound of something wet and heavy hitting the ground alerted Riku, causing him to spin in surprise once more. A blond woman dressed in blues and yellows had slammed the biggest fish Riku had ever seen down onto the ground.

"If you want to run off, run off," the woman stated coldly.

"Celes, babe, we've talked about this," Locke whined.

"But, at least eat first?" Celes told Riku, kneeling down and filleting the fish before Riku could respond.

Riku considered for only a moment before his stomach growled at him. Loudly. Locke snorted, Celes shot him a small smile, and Riku groaned.

Screw it. He was a teenage boy. Quickest way to trap one is through the stomach, hands down.

* * *

The first thing Jason saw upon opening his eyes was a goddamn dragon looming over him, snout in close to sniff him. As such, his scream and subsequent scrabbling away was understandable.

As was the lightning blast he hit the dark skinned dragon with. It was also understandable that Jason summoned his spear as quickly as possible, ready to kill the dragon while it was stunned by the electricity.

Apparently, the kid didn't get the memo.

"Hey! Get away from Toothless!"

Jason was tackled from behind by a scrawny brat. The two of them rolled before Jason kicked out, knocking the other off him.

"Are you insane!" Jason shouted. "That's a dragon!"

The kid sat up and glared at him. "A friendly injured dragon, you- you-" the other flattered, struggling to come up with an insult.

"Boys," a third voice interrupted, and Jason turned, finding himself with the sight of a beautiful and equally insane woman tending to the dragon. She wore an orange shirt, a silk light pink robe trailing behind her that matched her hair color. Green eyes looked up, meeting Jason's own. "Calm. Down."

The dragon, Toothless as the kid had called it, sat up and began to snarl. The woman turned to it, hand trailing rather stupidly along the dragon's head. "Shh. Ahh, it's alright. You're safe here, with me. Rest a little, yes? Rest." She told the dragon.

And, most insane of all? The dragon listened.

Jason blinked. Once. Twice. Then, letting himself fall back into the grass, he groaned.

"Oh gods. What kinda crazed up world did I manage to land myself in?" The teenager complained.

And, more importantly… Where were Sabin and Gau?

* * *

Leo fell like a star from the heavens, crashing and rolling onto the hard metal surface of god knows what. Leo wasn't too focused on that aspect.

No, no, he was a bit more focused on other aspects. Other very important aspects that one needed to survive. Aspects like, oh, I don't know, breathing?

Leo began to choke, because whatever world he'd landed on? The atmosphere here definitely wasn't designed for humans, and Leo didn't have a handy dandy duck at his side to cast a spell on him to magically transform him into whatever shape he needed to be to fit in to a particular world.

This was it, then.

Leo was going to die choking on his own breath, unable to do a damn thing. He wondered if the others would mourn him. He wondered if any of the others were still alive.

"Hey! It's another human!"

Leo looked up. Already, dark spots had begun to dance in his eyes, leaving all a haze. If it wasn't for the fact that Leo was a Demigod, he'd probably already be dead.

Well, sans falling from such a long height, but details.

A blue robot was leaning over Leo, looking at him with concern.

A robot.

Huh.

At least Leo had landed in a cool world.

"Move, I got it!"

The robot was pushed aside and Leo was very offended. In his place stood a teenager whose mouth was covered with… Was that a starfish?

The next thing Leo knew, a separate starfish was being shoved above his mouth as well and fucokkkvveiruhet there was something coming out of the damn thing and going into his throat and oh my god what in the Hades was-

Oh.

Oh.

Leo could breathe again.

There was some weird starfish creature thing on his face and there was some sort of appendage extending into his throat and Leo could breathe again.

Leo promptly passed out.

* * *

Noctis woke to a tongue in the face. Yelping, the teenagers eyes shot open as he came fully awake.

The sight before him was not one he'd have expected in a thousand years, mostly because he'd forgotten all about it, but details.

"Pryna?" Noctis gasped, hand reaching out towards the snow white dog.

Pryna barked at him once before backing away, dashing away before Noctis could properly gauge his bearing.

Wha… Where was he?

Sitting up, Noctis looked around. This was definitely a town he didn't recognize, that was for sure. And, what was he doing behind a crate. And, more importantly, where was-

"NOCT!"

Noctis was knocked over as Bartz tackled him. Ah. There he was.

"Noct, Noct, Noct- Squall's here! I mean, he hates that I call him Squall but I'm gonna do that anyways because there's no way I'm calling him Leon, that reminds of Firion's bitchy brother, but it's Squall and things are finally looking up!"

It was good to know Bartz Klauser could still babble a mile a minute, even after all the drama they'd been through in the last couple of hours.

Still… The question remained.

"Who the hell is Squall? … And did you really leave me here behind this crate while you went and explored?"

* * *

Prompto, frankly, had the worst luck out of all of them.

Or maybe he had the best? It was hard to tell.

No. Worst. Definitely the worst.

Landing in the World of Darkness, completely and utterly defenseless to the creatures that roam it?

Yes, Prompto had the worst luck.

Well, almost worst.

The badass blue haired lady blasted the remaining Heartless before turning to Prompto with a frown.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" She demanded.

Prompto couldn't very well tell the lady he'd been used by some psychotic chick holding a giant key to jump start the end of the world, especially since the random lady also had a weird giant key, so he'd have to improvise.

"Who am I? Who are you? I'll be asking the questions around here." Prompto sniffed hauntingly.

The woman stared at him for point two seconds before leveling the blade at him. Prompto eeped.

"Talk, blondie."

Then, a hand came out of nowhere, plucking Prompto by the back of the shirt, lifitng him high up. Prompto screamed, turning to glare at his assailant. For a moment, Prompto froze.

This guy... He'd been one of the voice that had brought Prompto back. Scared face, wearing a black leather jacket and tight leather pants, tatooes for the world to see.

Prompto didn't care who he was. He was a stranger and, as such, Prompto treated him as such.

"Hey! Lemme go! Help! Someone, help!" Prompto yelled.

"You have got to be shitting me." The man said without a moment of hesitation.

Worst luck. Worst luck in the universe, hands down.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Guys!

Sorry I've been gone so long. I had a weird hand injury. I'm not sure what was wrong with it, actually(which means I should probably see a doctor, but ehhh) and had it in a wrap for a week. Or two? Maybe two

Anyways, as you can see, this is not an update, and the reason for that is…

I've got way too many plot lines going on at once in this story.

I have six plot lines.

SIX. They're not small either. They're all significant. In light of that, I've decided to split the story into standalone arcs so I can work on it properly

The first of those arcs is already up(titled From the Heart II: Dark Realm), and the other five should be coming up.

On the bright side, I've already got material for two of the arcs (Leo's and Sora's) so that helps

Anyways, thanks for reading and have a good day (:


End file.
